Chuck and Sarah vs The Coffee Shop
by David Carner
Summary: A ChuckQuinn production. Sarah Walker has left the CIA and returned to San Diego to begin life as a civilian. Stumbling across an independent coffee shop named A Brew-tiful Day and it's employee, Travis Pugh, changes her life forever. (Trust me, it's Charah)
1. Ch 1, A Brew-tiful Day

A/N: A ChuckQuinn production (God help us all) I know I shouldn't, but I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

She walked down the street, no mission, no destination, just a morning walk. She wasn't sure what to do with herself, but she had all the time in the world in which to do it. The water was to her left, the sun bouncing off it, making a kaleidoscope of colors. She turned, placed her hands on the rail, closed her eyes, and felt the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. She felt peace, tranquility, at one with the-

"Lady, can you get out of the way?" came the voice beside her. Sarah opened her eyes and saw a man carrying a rolled-up carpet, and realized she was blocking his path on the sidewalk.

"Sorry," she murmured, quickly moving so he could get by.

"Wish I had the time to enjoy the day," the man said as he continued past her. "Seriously. Enjoy your day."

She smiled at him and looked out over the water. Why she had come back to San Diego she hadn't been sure, but just five minutes here had reminded her. The house was still here, in her name. She had loved the weather, and for the first time since Graham had 'offered' her a job with the CIA, she felt like she was home.

She had left on her terms, after saving a baby; one that might now be considered her sister. Legally, she was, but right now, she had other things to figure out. Like where that delicious smell was coming from. She turned and looked, using her spy skills for the greatest good she ever had, and pinpointed the location. She snorted when she saw the sign: _A Brew-tiful Day_.

"Smells good and bad puns," Sarah muttered. "I should probably avoid it."

With that, she crossed the street, walked down the sidewalk, and entered. As she walked in, she saw a sign: _We do NOT have clocks here, a coffee shop is timeless_. "How do they know when to close, then?" she asked softly.

"Oh, you better believe I have a watch on," a short, brunette woman said a few feet away, smiling at Sarah. "I'm not paying this bunch to be here all night." She exuded an easy-going attitude that betrayed her words. Sarah wouldn't have known she was an employee – or even owned the shop, apparently – given her demeanor and ease. Sarah wondered what it was like to work and not be tense constantly.

"Sorry, I…"

"No need to apologize, it's a good question. I liked the sign, so I put it up." The owner paused and studied Sarah. Sarah didn't know what the store owner was looking for, because she seemed even more relaxed as she continued. "To be honest, my employee says the same thing all the time."

"Really?" Sarah asked. "Is he a troublemaker, like me?"

"Absolutely!" The owner said with a chuckle and a grin. "I'm Alex," she said, offering Sarah her hand.

"Sarah, Sarah Walker," Sarah replied.

"I don't believe I've seen you in here before," Alex said. "And I'm here a lot." She didn't seem unhappy about that, just a matter of fact.

"I just moved back here," Sarah replied. "This was kind of home for me, years ago." She shrugged, and looked around the coffee shop. It looked comfortable, a place people could get work done, meet… exactly what a coffee shop should be.

"Well, welcome… we have free wi-fi, coffee, tea, breakfast sandwiches, homemade pie-"

"Pie?" Sarah asked, intrigued. "Homemade?"

Alex shrugged. "They're my real love, but coffee sells better, so I make a few pies to sell with the coffee. And a few breads."

"That's awesome," Sarah said.

"Can I get you something?" Sarah gave Alex her order, found a seat at a table, and occupied it. There was jazz playing over the speakers, and she saw plugs on the tables.

"That's to charge your phone, laptop, tablet, or whatever," Alex said, bringing her coffee and a chocolate croissant.

"I didn't order a croissant," Sarah said, her eyes wide in amazement.

"You were sort of drooling over them earlier," Alex replied, a grin on her face. "Consider it a welcome-home gift."

"Thank you," Sarah chirped. Alex left her in peace as she ate and drank, enjoying the solitude and decor. When Sarah finished, she got up, thanked Alex, and left.

Alex thanked her, asked her to come again, and as soon as the door closed she picked up her phone. "Bryce, you were right about the croissant. No, she didn't see him. Understood. Goodbye." Alex hung up her phone and stared at the door through which Sarah had just departed.

}o{

The next morning found Sarah looking over her jewelry. She had very little that she had purchased. What few things she had left over from the CIA she had considered lucky charms. She looked at a ring for a moment, one she had worn during a particularly dangerous assignment, and put it on. She didn't know why she felt like she needed luck today, but something deep down told her to do it. So, she did.

She got dressed, left the house, and headed toward the coffee shop. She opened the door, and headed in when her spy senses went off. She looked around the room, and locked eyes with someone she thought she'd never see again – Bryce Larkin.

"Hello, Sarah," he said with a warm smile. "It's good to see you." She walked over to his table. "Won't you join me?"

"Bryce, remind Graham that I'm out," she told him, and then gave him a smile. "It's good to see you, too." He nodded to the seat across from him, and she sat down. "Why are you here?"

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Can you even _do_ honesty?" she sparred back, a grin on her face.

"Ouch… you know I can, when we…" he motioned between them. "…I broke it off."

"No, _I_ broke it off," Sarah said. "I just didn't tell you for a bit." Bryce looked a little hurt, and Sarah winced. "Sorry, I'm not the best at conversations."

"Fair enough," Bryce replied. "But we are still friends, right?"

"We are, or at least I thought we were," Sarah added. "Why are you here?"

"I need an honest answer from you." Sarah nodded. "Are you really out of the CIA, or is your resignation a cover?"

"Bryce, I'm really out," Sarah said, sitting back. "But you don't believe me."

"Trust…" he began.

"…but verify," Sarah finished. "Why am I sitting here?" She knew Bryce hadn't positioned her there by accident; there was a reason. "You have me in the direct line of sight to the door to the back. Am I watching your back?"

Bryce grinned. "No, although there was no one better at it." She gave him a warm smile. "No, I need to see your eyes in just a second. I need to see for myself, and when I confirm what you said, then we need to have a conversation."

"What is this about?" Sarah was absolutely confused. It was apparent this was a mission for Bryce, but at the same time… it wasn't. She couldn't wrap her head around what was going on.

"Does the name _Travis Pugh_ mean anything to you?" he asked, studying her as he did. She shook her head. "Really?" Bryce's face showed genuine surprise. "You have no idea who that is?"

"No, no idea," she said, and that's when the door to the back opened. A tall man, taller than Bryce or Sarah, stepped out. He had dark curly hair, and a smile on his face that seemed to light up the room. Their eyes locked, and for a brief second, suddenly what she had felt outside yesterday with her eyes closed seemed like nothing. This was real peace, real tranquility. She couldn't help herself; she felt her hand moving a lock of hair back behind her ear. As she did so, she saw the morning sun glint off the piece of jewelry on her hand.

His face did something weird, like he tasted something sour and saw something bright. For a moment, she was concerned he was having a seizure. He dropped all the cups he was carrying, screamed, and scrambled for the back of the store.

"Who the hell was that?" Sarah asked, as Bryce turned in his chair at the sound of the scream.

Bryce turned back to her. "Travis Pugh," Bryce answered, taking a sip of his latte. "And you don't know him?"

"No, but he looked like he had a seizure or something." Bryce's eyes went wide, and he jumped out of his chair.

"Don't move," he said, holding up a cautionary finger as he headed toward the back.

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah asked. A coffee and a chocolate croissant appeared in front of her. Sarah turned to see Alex standing there, smirking. "Is it me, or is all of this bizarre? Do you know Bryce?"

"I do," Alex replied. "And I know Travis. He's my employee," she said with a grin. "I told them you were out of that life."

"And how, and what, would you know about _that life_?" Sarah asked, certain that Alex knew nothing.

"I know it can tear a family apart," she began, and by the look on Alex's face, Sarah knew she was wrong. Alex _did_ know about _that life_. "I know that it can make you question everyone, everything, and gnaw at your soul. I know that when you find a reason to go, you need to go, because if you don't, you're dead."

"You seem very young to have been in _that life_," Sarah said. "I'm guessing it wasn't you."

"You're not _that_ old," Alex quipped. Sarah gave her a smile. "But, you're right, I never was in it, just affected."

They both turned toward the back where they heard Bryce say, "She's _not_ going to kill you." Alex turned to Sarah.

"You may have to do some damage control with him," Alex said.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Sarah replied, confused again.

"Travis," Alex said, and just let the name hang between them.

Sarah sat there silently, something niggling at her. "You ever see someone, and their name just doesn't fit them?" Alex nodded slowly, a grin on her face. "Travis doesn't look like a… Travis."

"Hmmm… what name would you think?" Alex asked, a mysterious smile playing on her lips.

"I don't know," Sarah admitted. "But Travis… Pugh? No. Just… no." She looked back toward the door. "He was afraid of me."

"Should he be?" Alex asked. Sarah turned to Alex. The smile was gone. She knew that face, it was the face she wore, when she was serious about things. Alex was a small woman, but right now she seemed big in stature.

"No," Sarah answered truthfully. Alex smiled and nodded, and for some reason Sarah felt more at ease than she ever had.

The door opened from the back and Bryce exited, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Travis would like to apologize. You reminded him of someone in high school."

Sarah sat there, knowing he was lying. "He looked like someone who had seen my record and knew what I did in life."

Bryce and Alex shared a look. "What did I tell you?" Bryce asked Alex. "The old man clear it?"

"He grunted, so I guess," Alex replied with a shrug. "Welcome aboard, Sarah," she said, heading back to the counter.

"Welcome aboard on _what_?" Sarah asked. She turned to Bryce. "What is she talking about?"

"Let's go for a walk," Bryce said, heading toward the door. Sarah watched him for a second, then followed.

* * *

A/N: For those of you that don't know, Zac's last name is Pugh. Wait, you did know Travis is Chuck, right? Of course you did. Reviews, PMs, whatever, it's all appreciated. Do we like this? Let me know. Chapter 2 is already done and back from beta.


	2. Ch 2, Travis Pugh

A/N: Still a ChuckQuinn production…..*sigh* Also, I picked Travis out of the clear blue yonder. No hidden meaning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sarah followed Bryce outside. They headed down the street, to the nearby beach. Bryce sat down on a bench, and looked out at the ocean. For the first time, she saw him relaxed. Even when they were together, physically, he always seemed to have his guard up, like he didn't trust anyone.

"I guess you know that Travis' real name isn't _Travis_," Bryce began, still looking out over the ocean. "Travis is in hiding."

"If he's in hiding, then why isn't he in the Marshals' hands? Bryce, what are you playing at?" Sarah didn't know why this was bothering her so much. She had no idea who that guy was, but there was something in his eyes that told her he had to be protected at all costs.

"I need to tell you something that's going to hurt, but you have to know it before I tell you anything else," Bryce said, still not looking at her.

"Okay," Sarah agreed, wondering as to the nature of this huge secret.

"I never trusted you," he said. He dropped his head, took a breath, and turned toward her. "Until today."

"Why?" she asked, feeling the coldness of Agent Sarah Walker fill her, the feeling she hated. "Why didn't you trust me, and why now?"

"Graham." He let that sit there between him, and she knew exactly what he meant. She had been groomed by Graham; she had been his right hand, taking care of his personal missions. She was his personal enforcer. It had been what made her gather the courage to finally walk away a few weeks ago. And now, the one person she had somewhat of a relationship with, told her he didn't trust her.

"I want you to know I tried, Sarah, I tried, but how could I open up to you, knowing who you were supposed to be? And before you yell, you didn't do that much opening up, either."

She chuckled at that. She had to, or cry, and she refused to cry over anything Bryce said. The sad fact was, he was right. Bryce was 1000% right. She hadn't opened up, she hadn't let him in, and knowing the rumors out there about her… well, she really couldn't blame him.

"But I wasn't fair to you," Bryce continued, making her blink, turning to him. "I placed what I thought was happening on you, and not what really was."

"What was really going on?" she asked. "I mean, I want to know what you thought I was, or what we were going through."

"You were trying to figure out a relationship for the first time in your life," Bryce said gently. There was no attack, no meanness, just an honest assessment of what he had seen. "If I'm wrong, you feel free to tell me." She pressed her lips together, and shook her head. He had nailed it. "In the future, words do help."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied. "But… why do you trust me now?"

"Because I saw you for the first time today," Bryce said with a shrug. "When you saw… Travis."

"Not gonna tell me his real name, huh?"

"Not yet," Bryce replied. "When you saw him, it all got stripped away, and I saw her. I had seen glimpses before, it's what attracted me to you."

"That's what attracted you to me?" she asked, the sarcasm in her voice was obvious.

"I meant, more than the physical," Bryce replied with a shrug. "I wanted more, but I didn't think I could trust you, and you wouldn't let me in."

"Wait, you thought we were together, so I could to check up on you?" Sarah asked.

"No, it's not that… it's very complicated." He sighed. "I need to tell you a story, and it's going to put Travis at risk. I need to ask you one more time: Would you hurt him? Would you take him out, if Graham asked you to?"

"No," Sarah replied quickly. "I would not. He's… there's…"

"He's Ch-" and he cut himself off quickly. "It's who he is," Bryce finished.

"He's not a Chad," Sarah said with a head shake, trying to figure it out.

"Listen to my story, and then see if you don't understand my concern." Sarah nodded.

"It started at Stanford. Travis scored amazingly high on a test, a CIA recruitment test. I went to him, told him what it was. I told him I was CIA. I told him that they were going to try and make him an agent, and what all that entailed."

Bryce looked out over the ocean again, a grin on his face. "I always thought he was soft, but when they began, he brought me with him. He told them he would not be an agent, that wasn't who he was. But he _would_ work with them in cyber-crimes."

"He told them?" Sarah asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"He hacked their system, to show them exactly how serious he was," Bryce said chuckling. "They listened. He became _the_ analyst everyone wanted to work with."

"Carmichael?" Sarah asked. Bryce nodded. "_That's_ Carmichael? He's dead!" Bryce just grinned at her. "Okay, now I'm starting to understand why he has to be a secret. But as to why you couldn't trust me?"

"Sarah, you were Graham's right hand. If you found out what he was doing, you'd… you'd do what he asked in a minute, regardless of our relationship. I didn't think you were with me because Graham ordered you to, but I was scared he'd figure… Carmichael and I out, and he'd order you to kill me."

"Not like that, Bryce!" Sarah said, insulted. "God! I'm not like that!"

"I know that, now!" Bryce replied. "Don't you get it? You never let me in enough to know… well… _you_." There was actual sorrow in Bryce's voice.

Sarah blew out a frustrated breath. "I know," she said softly. "God, Bryce, I was losing myself in that job."

"We all were," Bryce replied. "I want out so bad, but if I do, I'm afraid of the questions, I'm afraid of the… consequences, for… Carmichael, and for me."

"What happened that made him fake his own death?" Sarah asked.

"The Intersect," Bryce replied.

"That's a myth!"

"Well, that myth is in the coffee shop, right now," Bryce said, giving her a look. "God, I hope I'm not an idiot trusting you."

"He needs better protection!" Sarah hissed. "You need to get him to the Marshals."

Bryce grinned and shook his head. "You don't understand what it took to get him to go to San Diego," Bryce explained, an amused look on his face. "He believes in friends and family. His current 'boss' he connected with a former NSA agent."

"She acted like she knew about the life," Sarah told him. "Okay, so he has the Intersect in his head… why fake his death?"

"First, the pressure was building for him to be an agent," Bryce began. "They were threatening him with a bunker, to which he said he wouldn't let them have _any_ intel. It was becoming a pissing match, one that Graham was losing."

"Graham does _not_ like to lose," Sarah muttered.

Bryce nodded. "Carmichael and I thought the day was coming that they'd put the Intersect in someone else, and then have him… retired."

"Oh, God," Sarah said, her hand going to her mouth.

"I see by your reaction you thought the same way we did," Bryce noted. "And, not to be crass, but who would know better than you?"

"Not crass at all," Sarah agreed. "It's exactly what Graham would have done. You went through the NSA, didn't you?"

Bryce nodded. "He destroyed all the work that had been done, and made it look like he had died in the explosion. In reality we got him here, and changed his name. He's hiding in plain-ish sight. He's a people person, so we found a job where he could interact with people."

"What do you want with me?" Sarah asked.

"Originally nothing," Bryce admitted. "I was worried you were searching for him. Alex assured me you weren't. She called her dad, and told him what she thought, and he was on board. He's the one behind the coffee shop, and the NSA knows where Carmichael is. Once a day, he looks at daily intel for an hour, and see if the Intersect tells him anything. He reports what, if anything he finds, and that's it. Otherwise, he's just a twenty-something Stanford grad that isn't living up to his potential, working in a coffee shop."

"Okay, but you said, originally," Sarah pointed out.

"Alex thinks it would be nice if you took him out, around town. He's lonely." Bryce began to chuckle. "She thinks you'd protect him, and he could use some company."

She was quiet for a moment. "I thought he was scared of me."

"You heard that?" Bryce asked with a wince. "That ring… you know the mission you wore it on?" She nodded. "He saw the file."

"Oh, God!" Sarah replied. "He must think I'm awful."

"No, in fact he kept going on about how efficient and good you were at your job." Sarah's eyes widened. "Carmichael appreciates good work. Once he was convinced you weren't actually here to kill him, he calmed down. I told him you might be a bodyguard or something, and he told me, and I quote, 'I'll be safer than the President. No, seriously, she used to work for the Secret Service.'" Bryce gave her a long look. "Did you?"

"I worked with them for a few months," she said with a shrug. "What's his name?"

"Does this mean you'll help?"

The question hung there. She turned and looked out over the ocean, thinking how calm it made her feel, and how it hadn't even touched how she felt when she had locked eyes with Carmichael. He had worked in the CIA, and hadn't become damaged like her. He was trying to live his life. Wasn't that the greater good?

"He also might have a crush on you… just a warning." She couldn't stop the grin on her face. "Really?"

"Is he as nice of a guy as he seems?" Sarah asked, unable to stop herself.

"I can honestly say there is not a better person in this world than Chuck Bartowski," Bryce said.

She slowly turned. He _was_ a Chuck Bartowski. He was calm, tranquility, peace, all rolled up into one.

"Sarah, if anyone deserves our help, if there's anyone who can redeem us from all the terrible things we have done, it's him."

"Chuck, huh?" she asked, the grin still on her face.

"None of us can call him Travis," Bryce admitted.

"I can see why," Sarah replied. "I'll be around, and as for taking him on the town, I don't know… maybe I can be a cover girlfriend or something, but I don't want to mess up his private life."

"Pfffth, the man currently _has_ no private life. He's just trying to stay alive, and make coffee… which he's _really_ good at." Sarah grinned. She felt that warmth again, she felt good. She felt a need. A need to go meet Chuck Bartowski.

* * *

A/N:


	3. Ch 3, Chuck Bartowski

A/N: Sorry meant to have this out last night, but real life stuff got in the way. I am sooooo sorry you all like Bryce so much :) Dillwg and I will be in exile together before it's over. Remember this is ChuckQuinn, where things get a little saucy, but you have to cook the sauce to a slow boil. :) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sarah sat there for a few moments, questions swirling in her head. "How did you know I was here in San Diego?"

"I didn't," Bryce replied. "Travis… Chuck, has cameras that take pictures of anyone who walks in the door, and runs them through a database of the CIA."

"He did what?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide.

Bryce nodded, pride on his face over his friend. "I, and Alex, immediately got an alert. I told her about your love of chocolate croissants."

"You knew?" Sarah was flabbergasted. She thought Bryce hadn't paid attention about anything.

"Sarah, I'm serious, I did care… I _do_ care, but… you and I both know I'm not right for you," Bryce said with a shrug. "You're out. You're out of that life… and… and I have to keep going, for his sake."

There was silence that hung between them. Not awkward, just the silence of two people that understood a truth. "How does he feel about that?"

"I can never tell him," Bryce said, looking out at the water, his fingertips bouncing together. "It would kill him if he knew."

Sarah looked over at Bryce. He was right, she hadn't known the real Bryce Larkin. She hadn't known this friend that Travis… that _Chuck,_ had. She knew she hadn't opened up, and part of that was her fault, but at the end of the day neither of them were willing to be all-in on their relationship. And that wasn't a knock on either of them.

She thought back to what her mom had once told her about her dad. You can only love someone; what they do isn't on you. Sarah hadn't gone all-in; that was on her. But Bryce, that was on him. And yes, he had good reasons not to, but as Sarah had been reminded, if the other person isn't enough to make you want to be all-in, then they aren't the right one.

"So, I need to talk to…" Bryce grinned at her. "Chuck?"

"I wouldn't call him that in public, but his residence, his bills, everything, is in the name of Travis Pugh." Bryce shook his head. "If you can help…"

"I will," Sarah replied. "I'm not for sure what all I can do other than give him a cover." She sighed. "You know I hate that stuff."

Bryce laughed. "This is gonna be a _massive_ train wreck."

Sarah's face darkened. "Is he one of those?"

The laughter grew louder. "Nope! The thought of him fake-dating you, of doing anything you're uncomfortable with…" He couldn't continue, he was laughing so hard.

Sarah was amused with Bryce. "Are you telling me, I have finally found a cover where I'm going to have to convince the guy to be… more?"

Tears were streaming from Bryce's eyes. "Oh, Sarah, he's going to be so uncomfortable with that."

Sarah gave him a look of confusion. This was so foreign to her. Every cover she had ever been in, save Bryce, and they were… Well, whatever they were as partners, relationship-wise, she'd always had to remind her male counterparts it was just a cover.

"He hated PDA, seduction…" A smile of joy was on his face. Not a fake smile, a guarded smile, but one of absolute joy. "Graham got pissed at Roan once, and sent Chuck to seduction school."

"Oh no," Sarah said.

"It's not like that," Bryce continued, trying not to laugh. "Graham wanted Chuck to go to observe, to understand what seduction actually was."

"Okay," Sarah said, not understanding.

Bryce was heaving in laughter. "Roan gave up trying to teach him, because he kept charming agents with his real charm."

"Really?" Sarah asked, flabbergasted. Roan was a legend at the Farm, and his class was either loved, or hated, by the agents.

"Oh, I have _never_ seen Roan so frustrated in his entire life. He kept using Chuck as how _not_ to do something, and Chuck kept charming the agents left and right. And, before you think anything, he never did a thing even remotely inappropriate."

"How?" Sarah asked.

"Finger guns," Bryce began, making Sarah laugh. "I'm serious! God, was Roan mad. One time, he was telling bad jokes, and then he just stopped and asked, 'What's your favorite band?'"

"I don't get it," Sarah said.

"Roan had told him he had to use the bastard approach to break down this agent, and he did the exact opposite," Bryce replied. Bryce had a far-away look on his face, remembering, joy covering his features. What all had she lost in the CIA? Why couldn't _she_ have moments of joy like this?

"After she told him, he asked her, 'How does your favorite song make you feel?' She told him no one had ever asked about her interests, and Chuck replied, 'I've got nowhere to be.' Roan just threw his hands up and walked out."

Sarah was stunned. "Walked out?" Bryce nodded.

"You know I can read you, just a little," he began, a grin on his face. "We never had a shot. Neither of us was willing to give what was needed to be given to make it work, especially in that environment."

"But what if it hadn't happened in that environment?"

Bryce chuckled. "Sarah, you never looked at me like that the entire time we were together," Bryce said gently. She ducked her head, a slight blush on her face. "The whole time he was going on about you and who you were, there was a look on his face. A look that I am certain no man has ever given you. Be careful, okay. He's been through a lot."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bryce," she said softly. He looked over at her, with a raised eyebrow and she shoulder bumped him. "I need to go meet this Chuck."

"Travis," Bryce reminded her. She gave him a look, and grinned. "No, you're right. Chuck."

}o{

Sarah entered the coffee shop and walked toward the counter. A knowing smile was on Alex's face. "It just so happens, we're hiring," Alex said. "You've got some glowing recommendations."

"Would my hours happen to be the same as my potential male coworker?" Sarah asked with a grin.

"You know, I do believe they would," Alex replied. "We have great benefits, that are all government backed through some funds that I don't even begin to understand, that I don't _want_ to understand."

"So, the NSA is paying for this off the books," Sarah said, no question in her tone.

"I didn't say that," Alex replied with a grin. "I think I'm going on my break, why don't you spend some time with ole' Trav, and see what you think?"

"Trav?" Sarah asked, making Alex chuckle.

Alex walked past Sarah, giving her a pat on the shoulder, and yelled, "TRAVIS! I'm going on lunch!" She headed out the door as Sarah turned, hearing the door to the back open.

"Okay," he said, coming through the door. "Have a… goo-d…"

"Hi, I'm Sarah," she said, holding out her hand.

"Travis," he replied. Sarah cocked her head to the side and gave him an amused look. He cleared his throat, looked around, even thought there was no one in the place, and leaned in toward her. "It's actually Chuck Bartowski," he whispered, extending his hand.

"I know," she said taking his hand in hers. It was like a low hum of electricity shot between them. They both looked down at their hands and then back up to each other, both of their eyes wide.

Chuck quickly let go of her hand, and his mouth tried to move. "So… uh, you, uh, you know… Bryce… I take it."

"I did, do," she stumbled. She shook her head trying to get her bearings. "We _were_ partners, some might even say we, uh… dated." She winced with that. "A little."

"That makes sense," Chuck replied, with no malice or ill intent. "He always got the best girls."

She cocked her head to the side. "How do you know I'm one of the 'best girls', Chuck? Didn't you just…" and she gestured to his head, "…see me?"

"We call it a flash," he explained. "And, I did," he added with a shrug. "How could you say you're not? Serving our country, taking out bad guys, being the best at everything in the CIA. You're a freaking badass." He tapped his head. "I saw it here… in a flash." He smiled at his joke, and Sarah winced. "Sorry."

"No, it's good, it's a good joke, I'm just not sure I'd call me the best," Sarah replied. She saw a look on his face that said he wanted to say something. "Go ahead."

"Well, I don't want to disagree with you, because…" He cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure you could kick my ass."

"I don't go around just kicking random people's asses, Chuck."

"Good to know," Chuck replied with a smile. She grinned at him. "How about we say that you're wrong, because you're viewing yourself through a tainted lens."

"How do you know my lens is tainted?" Sarah asked.

Chuck was quiet for a second as if trying to find the right words to say. "I saw your file… _all_ of it." Her eyes widened. "See," he said, pointing. "Right there. You think you're… you think that your past is a problem. Your dad, all of that. That isn't your fault. You have done a lot of things, things that were ordered, or your dad had you do. But here you are, out of the CIA, and you're here. Talking to me, thinking about helping me, and you don't have to." Chuck cocked his head to the side. "What kind of person does that, Sarah Walker? I do call you that, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm Sarah." She was silent. "I don't have an answer for you, Chuck."

"Maybe leaving was the best thing for you," Chuck replied with a shrug. "Maybe it's time to find you. Maybe helping me is a bad idea because that will keep you too close to the life you left." He gave her a smile. "I've got problems I created, and I don't want to screw up anyone else's life."

"Why didn't you go into WitSec?" Sarah blurted out.

Chuck shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground. "I'm selfish," he said, looking back up. "I couldn't not see my family, my friends. I mean I barely do now, but to never…" He shook his head as he trailed off. "I can't."

"That seems like a messed-up lens to me," Sarah said. He gave her a look. "Loving your friends and family, and calling that selfish. It seems more like a protector to me."

"Huh, that's what I thought about you, a protector," Chuck replied. Sarah stood there, silently for a moment. "Nice to meet you, Sarah." He turned and headed back behind the counter.

The door opened, and Alex came back in. "Well?" Alex asked. Sarah watch Chuck shake his head no. Sarah turned to Alex who had a look on her face of, _yeah, but what do _you_ think?_

"Do I start today, or tomorrow?" Sarah asked. She turned to Chuck, who's mouth was open. "We protectors gotta stay together."

* * *

A/N: Welp. Next time, someone we've heard about in the show, but never saw. CQ is having a lot of fun with this one. Reviews, PMs, waves, whatever, just no handshakes until this thing passes.


	4. Ch 4, Lou's Nana

A/N: Glad you all are enjoying this. Mike B, I promise, I'm trying to work on Small Town, but it's not talking to me right now. I'm trying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Alex asked Sarah, grinning at Chuck's jaw being unhinged over Sarah's decision.

"Sounds like the guy deserves to live, and to do that, I think he could use someone to watch him out in public," Sarah replied.

"Uh," Chuck began.

"Chuck, give us a minute," Alex said, her grin growing. "So, you're thinking… what?"

Sarah turned and gave him a long look. "I think maybe cover girlfriend would work." Chuck's eyes bugged out of his head. "Fake girlfriend, if you prefer."

"Wait, wait, wait," Chuck said, cutting them off. "Can't we just be friends, hanging out? Is that too much to ask?"

Sarah turned to Alex, and the two of them grinned. "He's for real?" Sarah asked in a low tone.

"Completely," Alex replied. "_If_ Dad approves, you'll really be okay with this?"

"Absolutely," Sarah said. "It's not like I have any personal life here right now."

"What have you been doing, hiding?" Chuck blurted out.

Sarah turned toward him, with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean… uh… well… you're sort of amazing. Oh, I get it… you must intimidate others, and that's why you have no personal life." His eyes went wide when he realized what he had just said. "I need to shut up now, because I have somehow managed to shove _both_ of my legs fully into my mouth."

"It was an impressive feat," Sarah replied. She turned back to Alex. "I'm guessing he's gonna train me for my job?"

"Yep," Alex chirped. "I'm heading to the back and call dad to get the approval."

"Shouldn't you get the approval beforehand?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck… it's me," Alex replied, and headed to the back, leaving the two alone.

"Well, I guess we should get to it. No pro_caffinat_ing." Sarah shook her head. "It was funnier in my head," he muttered.

Sarah twisted her lips, trying not to smile.

}o{

Chuck had spent the next half-hour or so showing Sarah around the shop. She was wiping off the counter, trying not to listen to the woman who had come in ten minutes ago, insisting on being helped by Chuck.

"And she owns a deli in Burbank, near the Buy More," Mrs. Palone went on.

"She sounds absolutely wonderful, Mrs. Palone," Chuck replied, a genuine smile on his face. She was watching him in his element, with people. She knew now how he could drive Roan so crazy. There was something about Chuck Bartowski. He was charming, handsome, friendly, and went out of his way for everyone. It's what made him _the_ go-to analyst. However, if Mrs. Palone mentioned Lou one more time, Sarah swore she was going to pour the lady's coffee over her head.

The back-room door opened, and Alex walked out. "Trav," she said, making him turn to her. "Really?" Chuck looked very confused. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Palone," Alex went on. "Travis here… well, has he introduced you to his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Chuck asked, his eyes going wide. Sarah came over to him, giving Alex a knowing look. Chuck turned to Sarah. "Oh, my _girlfriend_," he said, quite unconvincingly.

"For some reason, he just can't seem to get it through his head that he's the one," Sarah said with a bit of an airhead vibe she had learned over the years. Mrs. Palone gave her a sympathetic look. "You know Travis, such a good guy and wouldn't want to hurt anyone." She gave Chuck a smile. "It's one of the reasons I fell for him." She turned back to Mrs. Palone. "I hope you know he wasn't trying to-"

"Oh, deary, don't you worry about a thing," Mrs. Palone said, patting Sarah's hand. She looked at Chuck and then back to Sarah. "I should have known the good ones are taken. A nana wants what's best for her granddaughter."

"She's lucky to have you," Sarah replied honestly. She threaded her arms around Chuck's near arm, feeling his shock.

"You two take care of each other," she said, giving all three of them a smile, turning and leaving the coffee shop.

"What was that?" Chuck asked, turning to Sarah. He winced as Alex thwacked him with the towel she kept over her shoulder. "And what was _that_ for?"

"For being an idiot, and forcing Sarah to have to save your ass," Alex replied.

"Me?" Chuck asked. "What the hell did _I_ do?"

"You nearly got set up on a date with someone in Burbank, you moron!" Alex said, getting in his face, which was impressive given their height differences. "Near the _Buy More_! The one you used to work at in college!"

"Oh," Chuck said, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Yeah, _oh_… so guess what Romeo… you just got yourself a fake girlfriend!"

"No, Alex, no," Chuck said, glancing at Sarah. "It's not fair to her. It's not. I couldn't do that to her."

"Sarah," Alex said, looking at her.

Sarah took a breath as Chuck turned to her. If she were honest, she liked him… a lot. She felt things when he looked at her. He didn't look at her like most men. And he already knew her past, due to his… _flashing_, was that what he called it? He knew her, and thought her… amazing. He was the very definition of the greater good. He was the reason she told herself that everything she had done was worth it. He was the reason, she just didn't know that he actually existed as one person until today.

"What, do you find me being your girlfriend a burden?" she asked, a grin on her face. "Not good enough for you?"

"Not good enough for me?" Chuck asked, gobsmacked. "Oh my God, Sarah Walker, have you _met_ you?" She swore her knees threatened to buckle. "You're smart as hell, I've seen the scores. You're witty, you've saved countless lives, you know all sorts of martial arts, play musical instruments… I mean I can't think of _anything_ wrong with you."

"I don't know any music," she blurted out, not able to stop herself. There was a silence, and then a slow smile started to cross his face. It made her smile – it made her want to blush – but she held his gaze, and the smile continued to grow.

"I could be your DJ," he said. Alex groaned. "What?"

"Good God, that was cheesy," Alex muttered.

"It was," Sarah said, with a bit of a dreamy tone.

Alex looked over at her, and then back to Chuck. "Christ," she muttered, and walked off.

}o{

Sarah was sitting at a table, looking over the water. Chuck walked up to her, holding their lunch. "Street tacos are amazing."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but they have been known to mess with people's… digestive tracts."

"I promise, these are great," Chuck insisted. "My buddy Morgan and I found these one year at ComicCon, and we've kept up with the truck ever since." Sarah gave Chuck a look. "What?"

"_Travis,_" she stressed, her eyes wide. "Do you think the owner recognized you?"

"Uh, I didn't even think about that," Chuck admitted.

Sarah groaned, and her head sank into her hands.

"Okay, I need help. Please, Sarah, I don't want to go into WitSec. Please."

She looked up at him. Into his soft brown eyes, pleading with her. Into the look of honesty, the look that there was no one that could help him, _but_ her. "Okay," she said. "But you are going to do things the way I say."

"So, you're in charge in this relationship," Chuck said, grinning. She pursed her lips and looked away, chuckling. "I gotta be honest, I totally have no problem with that."

"Don't mind a woman being in charge, huh?" Sarah asked.

Chuck shrugged. "Ellie, my sister, was basically my parent my teenage years. I'm used to incredible women looking out for my well-being. Not that I can't take care of myself-"

"Chuck, you haven't shown me that you can, with this," Sarah pointed out.

"Point," Chuck conceded. "But, I can do this, with some guidance."

"Some?" She grinned at him as she said it.

"A lot," Chuck offered. She shook her head, picked up the taco, looked at him, sighed, and took a bite. Seconds later she made a moan that made Chuck turn a bit red. "Do you two need some privacy?"

She shot him a look, but didn't stop chewing. She swallowed, bit in again, and gave a low hum. "Okay, it is absolutely worth you blowing your cover to get these."

"Told you I knew what I was doing," Chuck replied, picking up his taco.

"I didn't say all _that_," she replied.

Chuck nearly dropped his taco.

}o{

"Sorry about my car," Chuck said, driving toward his home. Sarah wanted to see what kind of security he had there.

"Chuck, it has four wheels and runs. You don't want to stand out. Driving a Porsche would be ridiculous for someone in hiding," Sarah said offhandedly.

"Like I could afford a Porsche," Chuck chided her. She went quiet for a few seconds. "Do, uh… do you own a Porsche?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "It's the one luxury I allowed myself. My apartment, it's furnishings, everything I had was just mission-oriented. I never lived anywhere, but my Porsche… it was… _is_, mine."

"Sounds like a lonely life," Chuck replied. "I met… well, talked… to a lot of agents over the years."

"Do you remember when we first met?" Sarah asked.

"I do," Chuck replied. "I got moved over to your case because Hank was sick."

"Yep. You really saved my bacon," Sarah said softly, and she looked down at her hands. "Chuck… you literally saved my life."

"I did not," Chuck protested.

"You knew I was hit, right?" Sarah asked. Chuck nodded. "You talked me through that building, you got me out of there. I was in no shape to fight anyone."

"All I did was give you info. _You_ decided what to do with it," Chuck replied. "You know, I asked to work with you again, and I was told no."

"I know," Sarah replied. "You scared me," she said softly. Chuck's brows furrowed. "I had to completely trust you, Chuck, and if I didn't, I would have been dead. I don't trust people. I didn't, that is."

"Why not?" Chuck asked. "I mean, you didn't know me, but we were on the same side, you know?"

"Most people in my life… they used me for their own purposes," she began.

"Oh," Chuck said, a sick look on his face. "Sarah, you don't have to help me, I'm not-"

"Chuck," she said, cutting him off. "I was Graham's enforcer. My dad used me in his cons. And Bryce and I both kept secrets from each other. I didn't know how to trust someone, and then I was forced into trusting you. I had no choice, or I was going to die. You didn't let me down, and I knew if we worked together again, you would."

"Oh, I see," Chuck replied.

"No, no you don't… because I was wrong, because I didn't know you. I just knew for one day, for one night, someone was helping me because… because it was the right thing to do." Sarah took a deep breath, and turned toward him. "I had to have one good day with someone in my life not trying to use me, not trying to get something out of me. Chuck, I could hear the worry in your voice, even as you told corny jokes to keep me at ease."

"They're not _that_ corny," he muttered, trying to look bothered. They both knew he wasn't.

"Chuck, I owe you. Literally my life. I know you aren't using me, I know you are just being you. But I can't let you get caught, so, seriously… you need to do what I say."

"Okay," Chuck agreed. "I will." He pulled into a parking spot, and Sarah's eyes went wide, seeing police cars with their lights flashing. Chuck turned to her. "Looks like the neighbors had the cops called on them again."

Sarah buried her head in her hands. How the hell was she going to keep him safe?

* * *

A/N: Oh boy. Whatever can Sarah do to keep him safe... Reviews, PMs, finger guns, all appreciated.


	5. Ch 5, Family

A/N: Do we really need a plot? I mean I have a small one. Are you okay if this kinda runs like vs College?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Chuck," Sarah began, trying to push down the urge to strangle him… _just a little_. "Is this normal, the cops being around your apartment?" Chuck nodded. "Why do you live somewhere that the cops are common visitors?"

"I figured living in a place like this would shield me more," Chuck replied with a shrug, starting to get out of the car. "This would be the last place they'd think to look for me." She leaned, and grabbing his arm, pulled him back in. He turned to her, and saw the look on her face. "Did I mess up again?"

"Okay, Chuck… let's say something happened, and they questioned witnesses," Sarah began.

"Okay," Chuck replied.

"Let's say you saw something," Sarah continued.

"I wouldn't say anything if I did," Chuck said. Sarah gave him a level look. "I wouldn't." The look continued. "Fine, I'd tell everything, and go to court too, and testify." Sarah began to laugh. "How have I not been caught?"

"Chuck… we need to find you somewhere else to live," Sarah began.

"I'll look for a place tomorrow," Chuck said, a little despondent.

"Chuck… no," Sarah said shaking her head. "There's only one place for you to stay. There is truly only one place they'd _never _look for you." Chuck turned to her, realization dawning.

"Oh, no… Nope. Not gonna do it…" He rose again, standing outside the car.

"Are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Chuck crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Okaaaay, hard way it is, then," she said with a shrug.

}o{

Fifteen minutes later found them pulling up in front of Sarah's house. "I'm still not sure how you are driving or how I ended up in the passenger seat," Chuck muttered. Sarah just smiled at him, as he shook his head. "At least there's no _cuppas_ around here…" He grinned at her. "_Cuppas_? Get it? Like coppers?"

"Oh, I do, I just wish I didn't," Sarah replied, biting the inside of her cheek so as not to laugh. He absolutely did _not_ need that kind of encouragement. "Come on, I'll give you the tour, and you can see your room."

"Sarah, I can't stay here," he began again. She turned and gave him a look, one that caused his mouth to snap shut. After a few moments, he continued. "I feel like I'm barging into your life. I don't want to be an imposition."

"Do you know what _would_ be an imposition, to me?" she asked, leaning across the car. She was right in his face, her blue eyes steely. He shook his head, swallowing thickly. "Your dying. Now get your cute, scrawny ass in my house."

"I don't know that it's _scrawny_," he muttered, clambering out of the car.

"I said it was cute, too… what more do you need?" she teased, walking up to the front door and opening it. She turned, seeing the grin on his face, and she returned it. She stepped out of the way, letting him pass. As he walked by, she swatted him on his bottom.

"Maybe it's not that scrawny."

"What are you doing?" he asked, as she shut the door.

"You are my cover boyfriend, staying with me. Don't you think the neighbors might find it strange if we didn't flirt?" Sarah asked. A look of understanding crossed his face, and then for a brief second, a bit of hurt. It was a quick flash, and she grinned as he turned away, looking over the house.

"So," he said, turning back to her. "I'm… living here? From now on?"

"I know it's going to put a bit of a damper on your dating life," Sarah began.

"Sarah, who could I honestly date?" Chuck asked with a sad shrug. "How can I be with someone, when I can't tell them who I am, or who my family is, or anything? I can't put someone I care about in danger."

"What about… Oh, I don't know… Alex?" Sarah asked, knowing very well that there was no spark there. Chuck laughed. "What?"

"She's kinda like my younger, bossier-than-Ellie-ever-thought-about-being sister," Chuck replied. "Seriously, the only person I could even date in this situation would be you. And we know _that_ can't happen."

"We do?" Sarah asked.

"Come on, Sarah… Introduction to Bad-Guy Craft 101: If someone figured out who I was, and came after you… I'd never forgive myself if you, or anyone else, was hurt."

Sarah stood there a second and slowly walked toward him, stopping right in front of him. "Do I look like a Mary Jane to you?"

"Yeah," Chuck breathed out before he could stop himself. "I mean… come on, Mary Jane Watson was amazing, so badass… You're her, but in the timeline where she has superpowers."

"In this timeline, is she married to Peter?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, and they have a kid, and they are all superheroes," Chuck replied.

"Seems like you just proved yourself wrong," she said, patting him on the chest, walking past as his jaw dropped. "Come on. I'll show you to your room, then make some phone calls about getting your stuff, since you're never going back to that apartment again." Chuck stood there a moment, his body not working, completely flummoxed.

}o{

"Okay, so how do you want to split up the household chores?" Chuck asked later, trying to get some semblance of control back in his life. "We Bartowskis are notorious cleaners. Will you let me pay you rent?"

Sarah looked up. She was making a list of things she needed to check on to solidify Chuck's cover. "Well, the house is paid for," she began.

"But, you still have taxes and insurance, plus utilities," he replied.

"You're going to do this, aren't you?" she asked, a grin on her face. "Of course you are. In fact, if I let you, you'd probably pay them all, plus go grocery shopping."

"So, that's a no on all of that?" he asked, his voice rising as he spoke. She laughed. "I feel bad enough, screwing up your dating life."

"_My_ dating life," Sarah began, amusement on her face. "I'm going to have more of a dating life with you around… _Travis_."

"God, I already hate that name," he muttered.

"Then here, I'll call you Chuck," she said, giving the "k" emphasis.

"I'd like that," he admitted. "Sarah… tell me the truth… I'm never going to have much of a life, am I?"

She studied him a second. "C'mere," she said, patting the chair beside her. He padded over to her and sat in the chair. She could see the disappointment on his face. He was sitting there, staring at his hands, one on top of the other, on top of the table. She put her hand on top of his, making him look up at her. "I am going to do everything I can to get you out of this mess, but it may take a while. Okay?"

He nodded, seeming to struggle with what to say. "Thank you," he finally said, as if he could, at least for the moment, live with the decision he made. "You're going far beyond whatever you think you owe me."

She squeezed his hand. "No, I'm not," she replied. She said it in such a way it wasn't an argument, it was just a fact. "Whatever you feel like you need to do to be comfortable here, fine. Just don't go rearranging my underwear drawer."

"I would never-" he began, and then he cut himself off. "Nice one. You're lucky, the location of that drawer, is un_bean_knownst to me."

She just stared at him for a second. "Get out," she simply said.

"But, someone might find me and shoot me," he protested.

"You're right, I'd rather shoot you," she muttered.

"Admit it – I'm growing on you," Chuck said with a grin.

"Yeah," she replied, smiling at him. "You are."

}o{

Chuck watched the last guy carry in a garbage bag full of his clothes. He couldn't really help wondering who these guys were. Sarah obviously trusted them. She had slipped them some cash, and they nodded and left without a single word spoken.

"Prior life," she said, having shut the front door and leaning on it. She looked very… vulnerable.

"Kind of a code," Chuck said. She looked at him. "You let them see me, they could figure out who I am…"

"They know better than to double-cross me," Sarah said with a smile. Chuck tilted his head and studied her for a moment. "What?"

"I don't believe you," he said with a shrug. She stared at him. "I don't think you'd trust my identity to someone that the threat of your wrath would be the only way you'd trust them."

"It's my dad's brother," Sarah replied softly. "My uncle."

"So, you have family here?" Chuck asked, surprised.

"_Family_," Sarah said, looking up at the ceiling. The way she said it almost made it an expletive. "Family hasn't been something I can count on. My uncle is the closest thing I have. My mom… I…" She blew out a breath.

"Hey," he said softly, closing the distance between them, hesitantly reaching for her hand, ultimately taking it. "You don't owe me your entire life story. I'm glad to listen, but it seems like… it seems like it's a lot."

"It is… was… ugh… I…" she trailed off, and gave him a soft smile. "I wish I had the relationship with my family that you do with yours, but…"

"My Mom and my Dad both left so… I'm not sure mine is the best example, either," Chuck said with a shrug. "But, what I have learned is family is both blood, and those that are not blood. Those that protect each other, because they mean so much."

"So, are you saying I'm like a sister now? Because with the cover of us being together, that's gonna get weird."

"Uh, _no_," Chuck replied, making her laugh. "Someone can just be family."

"So you'd just be, what… my Chuck?" she asked. His eyes did something funny, as if they almost glassed over. He was unresponsive for a second.

"I don't know if I've ever been anyone's Chuck," he replied, a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I'm gonna hit the sack. We've got a shift tomorrow." With that, he turned and walked toward his bedroom.

She watched him go, and after his door shut, she finally let her heart feel the anguish in the words he had said. "I wish you _were_ my Chuck," she said softly to the empty room.

* * *

A/N: Oh. My. CQ, what are you doing? Reviews, PMs, fingerpistols are always welcomed. Also, wash your damn hands. Seriously.


	6. Ch 6, The Date

A/N: Everyone...I wrote a date...

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chuck awoke to the smell of something heavenly. He opened his eyes, remembered where he was, and scratched his head. What was that smell? He opened the door, and was shocked to see Sarah making breakfast. "Good Morning," she said, cheerily.

"Morning," Chuck replied. "Uh… do you do this every morning?"

"Nope," she chirped. "But, today is going to be a full day of a new job, and I need to make sure I'm ready for whatever is going to happen with you."

Chuck had noticed something about Sarah early on: She always seemed supremely confident in whatever she did. This morning, though, he noticed that she did _not_… she seemed worried.

Before he could ask what was wrong she looked up at him, her gaze holding his. "So, tonight, how about we go out to dinner and I show you around? Show you what I know of the city?"

"Sounds awesome… again, thank you," he said.

"I should be thanking you," she replied. "I haven't been out on a real date with anyone in a very long time."

"Uh, okay," Chuck replied. That statement seems incongruous… he had to have misunderstood what she'd said. "Um, I'm…" he trailed off, and pointed his thumbs over his shoulder. "Shower. I'm gonna…" He nodded, spun, and headed back to his room.

She stood there grinning. "This is going to be fun," she said, feeling better about her decision.

}o{

"So, let me get this straight," Bryce began, as Sarah was cleaning one of the tables close to where he was sitting. "The idiot…"

"Hey, don't talk about _my_ idiot that way," Sarah corrected him. Bryce gave her a look. "My cover idiot?" she offered.

"Your idiot," Bryce went on, making her smirk. "Rented an apartment in the worst neighborhood, on purpose, because he thought no one would look for him there?"

"That is correct," Sarah said, nodding as she straightened and examined the table, deciding it was spotless.

"How the hell is he not dead?" Bryce asked, truly amazed. "So, to… ahem… 'protect' him," he continued, smiling at a smirking Sarah Walker, "you had your cov-" he cut himself off. "You had your idiot move in with you."

"My idiot?" she asked.

"Your idiot," he confirmed. "God, Sarah, don't break him."

"I don't know what you mean," she protested.

He stood, jerked his head toward the door, and walked out. He was leaning against the wall as she exited. "Walk with me," he said. They headed down the street. "We were…"

"Together?" she offered. He gave her a flat look and she laughed. "Friends with perks?"

"God, you've been around him too long. You're already making bad coffee jokes," he said, chuckling. "Look at you," he said, holding his hands out to her. "My God, Sarah, you are free, you are laughing, you are… _you_."

"I like him," she said softly. "I asked him out."

"Wait… Seriously?!" Bryce said, amazement on his face. Then, amusement covered it. "He does know it's for real, right?" Sarah shrugged. "Oh God, can I _please_ come watch this train wreck?"

"No!" she said, firmly. When she spoke again, her voice was much softer. "I'll protect him, Bryce, and I will find a way to get him out of this, but… I want he and I to be he and I. I want a shot at this."

"Then you might want to tell _him_ that," Bryce said. "And perhaps get back to the shop, in case he doesn't understand."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, confused.

"It's Chuck," Bryce said with a shrug. "Sometimes you have to be very direct with him, because his amazing brain has a tendency to spiral, and come up with the craziest ideas."

Sarah stopped, turned, and started back. "Bye," she yelled.

"Dear God, that is going to be a _spectacular_ train wreck," Bryce said, chuckling. "I can't wait to hear about it."

}o{

"She just left with Bryce," Chuck was telling Alex. "It's not that kind of date with her and I," he insisted. Alex just stared at him. "She's amazing, he's Bryce."

"And she's crazy about you," Alex said, poking his chest with her finger. "Numbnuts, quit listening to that stupid brain of yours. You're the dumbest smart guy I know."

"Sometimes your words can be hurtful," Chuck said, heading toward the back. Alex huffed and turned as the door opened, and Sarah walked in.

"Where's Chuck?" Sarah asked.

Alex crossed her arms. "In the back, but why do you care?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, Sarah… what are your intentions with Chuck?"

"My intentions with Chuck?" she asked, taken aback. "Aren't you a little young to be asking that, and not being related to him?" Alex shifted her stance, not backing down, her stare bearing down on Sarah. "I like the guy, okay?"

"Then why are you running out after Bryce?" Alex asked. "Did you really ask Chuck out? I mean, _really_ ask him out?" A shy smile came to Sarah's face. Alex's arms fell, along with the sternness on her face. "_Oh my God_!" she said, gasping. "You legit asked him out?!"

Sarah gave a shy nod. "I was telling Bryce about making him move in with me-"

"You made him move in with you!? He didn't tell me that!"

"Shhh," she said, grinning and feeling excited about having someone with whom to share this. "I'm going out with Chuck tonight, and I've never been more excited and scared at the same time."

"If you hurt him," she began.

"Whoa, Alex… I have no intention of hurting him, I promise."

"Good," Alex said, softening. "Don't tell him any different about tonight, keep him guessing."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because, it will entertain me," Alex replied, a grin on her face.

}o{

"So, tonight, is there any particular way I should dress?" Chuck asked, heading out of the door. Sarah walked beside him as they headed to the car.

"I'm thinking clothes are the best option," Sarah replied, grinning.

"So not _that_ kind of date," Chuck replied, nodding, and then his eyes went wide. "OHMYGOD! Iamsosorry! That was supposed to be-"

She pressed him against the building wall, making his eyes go wide, again. "Shhh," she said, putting her finger against his lips. He nearly went cross-eyed, trying to stare at the finger. "We're dating, remember? Sometimes couples make that kind of joke." She looked around. "I need to fix this," she said softly, leaning in to kiss him. She removed her finger, her lips replacing it against his lips. It was short, chaste… but for Chuck, well, he thought his lips would explode. This amazing, beautiful woman was kissing him.

"Wow," he said softly, as she pulled away.

"Travis," she said, with a head tilt, grinning at him. "You keep talking like that, and I'm going to think you're faking everything. That was just a little kiss, nothing special."

"You've obviously never kissed _you_," he blurted out. She seemed to melt and look hungry all at the same time. Chuck wasn't sure whether to run, get her a hamburger, or pull her in tight for a hug.

"You're almost too good to be true," she said softly. She took his hand, leading him to the car. "Let's head home."

}o{

Chuck ran his hands down the button up he was wearing. He had gone with it, jeans, and his Chucks, since Sarah said to be comfortable. There was a knock on the door, and he turned, his mouth dropping. She was dressed similarly, her Chucks orange where his were black. "Wow," he said softly.

"Do you know any other words?" Sarah teased. He grinned at her, and then turned his head, color rising to his cheeks. "Come on, cutie, let's go. I hope you have an appetite."

"See, I think you're setting me up, so I'm not saying anything," he said, pulling an imaginary zipper across his lips.

"You don't know what I'm setting you up for, so is that the right move?" she asked, an eyebrow arched. She walked out of the room, him blinking, trying to figure out exactly what she had meant.

}o{

"You take me to the nicest places, Sarah Walker," Chuck said. He sat across from Sarah in an old booth. She swatted him with her menu. "I mean, how long has this place been here?"

"Forever," Sarah said shrugging, looking around _Paulie's_. "Dad and I used to always come here," she said, a far off look on her face.

Chuck straightened, and his features sobered. "Do we need to go somewhere else?" he asked, concerned.

She reached over, laid her hand on his, and gave him a small smile. "No, Chuck, it's fine. It's just… it brings back memories. But I chose to come back to San Diego. I knew being here, in this city, would bring back memories." She studied him for a moment. "Trust me?"

"Oh, absolutely," he replied with a grin. She plucked the menu from his hands. "Oookay…"

"I'm gonna order for us, if that's okay."

"It is _perfectly_ okay," Chuck replied. "I'm gonna run to the little boy's room, and come right back." She grinned at him, as he slid out of the booth and headed to the bathroom. He entered, took care of his business, and was washing his hands when the door opened. He nodded toward the large older man that walked in.

The man walked up to Chuck, making Chuck back up. He held up his hands, water dripping. "Uh, I need to get to the towels," Chuck began,

"Who the hell are you, and what are your intentions with Jenny?" the man snarled. Chuck's eyes went wide. "Did you hear me, string bean?"

"Paulie," came Sarah's voice. Chuck's eyes went wide, seeing Sarah come into the men's room. "Leave him alone."

"But, Jenny," he began.

"It's Sarah now, okay?" He grinned at her, and laid a finger to his nose, and then opened his arms.

She gave a mock exasperated sigh, touched the side of hers, and gave him a hug.

"Uh, do you think we could do this, like, _not_ in the men's room?" Chuck asked. Sarah grinned at him, let go of Paulie, and opened the door to head out.

"I'm watching you," Paulie said, turning quickly and glaring at Chuck.

"Yeah, well… well… I'm watching you too!"

Paulie glared and Chuck swallowed, refusing to back down. Paulie laughed, turned, and left the bathroom. Chuck let out a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding, and held onto the sink. "What the hell was that all about?" he muttered.

* * *

A/N: Huh...looks like Chuck may have a father figure to deal with. Thank God they're only fake dating, right? RIGHT?


	7. Ch 7, Paulie

A/N: I know the facebook poll had this and Small Town neck and neck and I promised to try and do both, but with the world the way it is and where I know Small Town was going….sorry. I'll try again tomorrow to work on it, but who knows. This however, is fun, is fluffy, and has a MINOR plot, but not much of one. No one minds, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sarah headed back toward her table, but not before she saw two people in a corner booth with perfect sightlines to the one where she and Chuck were sitting. "Bad disguises," she said, shaking her head as she kept walking, chuckling to herself.

Paulie came out first, which she expected. Chuck was going to need a minute. "What are you doing with that guy?" Paulie asked. Sarah saw Chuck come out of the bathroom, and waited until he reached the table before she answered.

"This my boyfriend, Travis," Sarah replied.

"Jenny, no…" Paulie began.

"And my name isn't Jenny, it's Sarah Walker," she corrected Paulie. "Dad… dad got into trouble."

"I know. I looked for you, kid," Paulie said, sorrow evident on his face. "But you disappeared."

"I got an offer… from the CIA. If I went in, well… they went easy on dad." Chuck reached over to take her hand, and that's when Paulie saw it; it wasn't pity on his face, it was understanding. It was from someone who hated that she was hurt, it was from someone who cared. She gave Chuck a warm smile, and continued. "So I'm out, and Travis here, he was in the CIA as well, but…"

"I can trust you, right, Paulie?" Chuck asked. Paulie looked at Sarah and then at Chuck.

"Yeah, kid, you can. If Jen – Sarah," he corrected himself. "Says you're good, then you're good."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you. I'm here, name changed, hiding." Sarah stared at him. "What? If you trust him, I trust him. Because I trust _you_." Chuck saw that look on her face again, and turned to Paulie. "I think she needs something to eat. Low blood sugar, or something."

Paulie just stared at Chuck, and then back to Sarah. "This schmuck? For real?" Sarah gave him a look, and he held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, I'm gonna go personally make you two a burger, but when I get back? We talk."

"Sounds good," Chuck said, watching Paulie walk off. Chuck leaned forward. "Uh, I think we're being watched."

"It's a couple of agents to make sure we're okay," she said, turning and glaring at the two hiding behind menus. She could see their shoulders shaking from laughter.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" He rushed on before she could answer. "Because you obviously mean a lot to him. I'm not Mocha-ing you."

She snorted, she knew she shouldn't. "God that was awful, Chuck."

"And yet," he said, spreading his hands, grinning. He put his hands on the table, smiling at her.

She reached over and took them in her own, feeling, not seeing, the two in the booth get excited. "He was Uncle Paulie, and he took care of me when dad…"

"Sarah, I know, it was in your file. About your dad, I mean."

She studied him for a moment, and then squeezed his hands. "How do you do it?" she asked. He tilted his head, confused. "How do you know all these terrible things about me, and still want me to protect you?"

"Because these terrible things you keep talking about aren't _your_ doing," Chuck replied with a shrug. "Sarah, your Dad had you do stuff, the CIA had you do stuff. But you, you had a chance to get away, to have nothing to do with this… with me. And you're putting yourself out there, letting me in your home, having to do this cover-dating thing, and kissing-"

"Don't kid yourself… I enjoy the kissing," Sarah replied, with an eyebrow arch and a one-shoulder shrug.

"Me too," he said, his eyes widening.

"Noted," she said softly.

He was sure steam was coming out of his ears, and was really enjoying the slow grin growing on her face _way_ more than he should. "So it's not a hardship?" God, what was he _doing_?

"Nah," she said. "If you can suffer through it, I can." She was leaning forward, and so was he.

"I'm pretty sure-" suddenly two huge plates were put in front of them, making both jump back. Paulie smiled at them.

"Just the way you like them, Sarah," Paulie said, and motioned at Chuck to scoot over. He reached over and grabbed one of Chuck's fries, and began to chew on it. Chuck gave him a look. "They're on the house, and if you want some more, I'll make 'em."

"Paulie," Sarah protested. Paulie gave her a look. "Fine," she said, with a soft smile. "You _know_ we're on a date, he and I."

"That's why I'm here; to be your chaperon," Paulie replied.

"Is this where I tell you he's living with me?" Sarah asked, enjoying the shocked look on both men's faces. Paulie then turned toward Chuck slowly, his eyes growing wide. "Paulie, he's in Dad's old room, and I'm in mine."

Paulie turned to Sarah. "Wait, you're staying at the old place?" Sarah nodded. Paulie studied her, turned to Chuck, and then back to Sarah. "You sure about him?"

"There's no man in my life I've ever been more sure of," she said, giving Paulie a significant look.

Paulie smiled at her, and then turned to Chuck. "You hurt her, I hurt you," he warned, and with that, he walked away.

"If I was dating you, I'd be scared of him," Chuck said, widening his eyes. "Oh, hell, who are we kidding? I _am_ scared of him."

"I won't let him hurt you," Sarah said with a grin. "Now, I'm gonna eat before he comes back for more fatherly advice. You should do the same."

"You know it would be worth it, right?" Chuck asked. Sarah paused, her burger halfway to her mouth. "Paulie scaring whoever about dating you. You are totally worth it."

"Eat up, Chuck," she said hoarsely. "The food's good, and you may need your energy."

}o{

They were walking along a pier, her arms wrapped around one of his. "This is nice," Chuck said leaning over to her, his chin against her hair. "Thank you for giving me a moment to forget about the CIA."

"Huh," she said, with a snort. "I _am_ CIA."

"Former," Chuck replied, getting a giggle out of her. "But you are so much more than the CIA, or being an agent."

"Jesus, you don't play when you fake-date, do you?" Sarah said, squeezing his arm. "For the record, I approve."

"All I'm doing is being honest, Sarah," he said, shrugging the best he could with her arms wrapped around his arm. She spun him, cupped his face in her hands, and pressed her lips to his. Again, it was short, but Chuck's mind was on fire. She pulled away, holding his gaze.

"Thank you?" he replied, not sure what to do. He looked into those stormy blue eyes, and what he saw directed toward him there was something he never thought he had seen from another human being. If he were forced to classify it, he thought it was longing, but he couldn't be sure.

"Thank you," Sarah said simply. "Chuck," he gave her a look. "No one is close, trust me, and you need to hear this." His eyes widened. "You are an amazing person, and whoever is lucky enough to date you, is in for an absolute treat."

"Same goes for you," Chuck replied, and he quickly saw the question in her eyes. "Sarah Walker, you are an incredible human being, and I need to be honest: Sometimes, I almost get lost in the fact this isn't real."

"What isn't real about this, Chuck?" she asked. She saw the shock on his face. "Have you lied to me?"

"No," he replied, looking confused.

"I haven't lied to you," she admitted. "So, we are in a cover relationship. That doesn't mean we can't be real with each other. And I understand that sometimes it can be confusing, but so long as we are real with each other, then we can get through this."

"So, you really like kissing me?" Chuck asked, grinning.

"Yes, Chuck Bartowski, I do enjoy kissing you. Is that okay?"

"That is perfectly fine," he said grinning. "How am I supposed to know what is a cover kiss, and what is a real kiss?"

"What cover kiss?" Sarah asked. She watched his brain lock up, and she couldn't resist… she leaned in and kissed him again. She felt his arm wrap around her and pull her in close. She found herself letting out a happy sigh… and then, she felt his body tense and his head jerk. She pulled away quickly. "What's wrong?"

"I just flashed," he said, worry on his face.

}o{

They were sitting in _A Brew-tiful Day_ as the door opened. Bryce and Alex walked in. "Is he okay?" Bryce asked.

"Fine, it's just… it was one of those times I wasn't expecting it, you know? When your worlds collide, that weren't supposed to," Chuck said, shaking his head. He looked at Sarah. "Sorry."

"For what, flashing on a bad guy?" Sarah said. "Chuck it's no big deal." She saw the doubt on his face. "It doesn't change our amazing night," she said softly. He gave her a soft smile.

"Okay, buddy, tell me about this guy, and I'll go do my job," Bryce said. Chuck nodded, stood, and went to the back with Bryce.

Sarah turned to Alex. "Really, those disguises were pathetic."

Alex laughed. "Sarah, you two are smitten with each other." Sarah bounced a shoulder and grinned. "It's okay."

"I'm not one hundred percent sure how to do this," Sarah said, looking away.

"I'd say you are doing this one hundred percent right," Alex replied. Sarah grinned.

}o{

Sarah opened the door, and led him inside, his head woozy. Once Bryce had been briefed, he asked Chuck about known associates, and flash after flash hit Chuck. It was the most he had flashed at once in a long time.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just need to lie down," Chuck replied. She walked him to his room, helped him lie down, removed his shoes from his feet, and left the room. She returned a few minutes later with painkillers and water. She helped him sit, take the pills, and drink the water. He had changed clothes and was in bed. She lifted the covers, and grinned at the look on his face.

"Would it help if I rubbed your head?" she asked.

"Don't know, no one ever has," he admitted. She got close to him, pulled his head down onto her shoulder, and began to gently massage his head. "This is nice."

"So the head-rub helps?"

"Oh, no," he admitted. "Just being near someone, knowing they care about how I feel." He was silent for a moment. "God, that sounded pathetic."

"Jeez, Chuck, calling me pathetic?" He looked up at her. "I do care about how you feel." She gently pushed his head back to her shoulder. "And I do enjoy running my fingers through your hair."

"Glad you're getting something out of it," he murmured. Seconds later he was asleep.

A few minutes later, so was she.

* * *

A/N: I see CQ is about to take over this fic. WASH YO HANDS. *fingerguns to everyone*


	8. Ch 8, Jack's Back

A/N: I had an idea, emailed it to my beta, and he was having the same thought. Ya'll buckle up…AFTER YOU WASH YO HANDS BTW, the flash, it was some random baddy. Not central to the story at all. Promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I hear he washes his hands.

* * *

Sarah's senses heard something, felt something. They were warning her, but they were dull, they were not what they normally were, what they used to be. She felt happy, content, and a comfortable weight on her shoulder. Her left hand was tangled in soft comfortable hair, and she felt a warm smile on her face.

She thought she might have had the absolute best sleep of her life, and she didn't know when she'd felt more content than she did right at that moment. The warmth that was pressed against her, the scent of his shampoo or conditioner… or was it just _him_, that wafted from him. She sighed contently, then she heard it: The door flung open, as she opened her eyes.

"Angel," came the voice, full of disappointment. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He held up his hand. "Nope, don't wanna know. I get it, you're a grown woman, and he's your… _boyfriend_," he said, with a look of barely contained disdain. "But that is _my_ bed, and I do not want you and him, or you, or him, in it. Take him to your room."

"Dad," Sarah began.

"Listen, this is my house-" he began.

"No, it's not. It's mine," Sarah reminded him. Jack sighed, turned and walked away. That's when she remembered Chuck. She turned to him. His eyes were wide, his lips pressed tightly together.

"So, that's your dad?"

}o{

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked, walking out of the bedroom. She was momentarily torn; she knew Chuck was starting to spiral, but if she didn't catch her dad right that second, he would be gone, and she wouldn't see him until who knew when.

"I dunno," he replied with a shrug. "I forgot it wasn't mine anymore."

"Dad, you're welcome to stay here, and you can have your room back. But you have to wash the sheets, because Travis and I have to go to work," she informed him.

"Really, Angel? Travis?" The look on his face amused her. "I mean, again, grown woman and all, but that name? He looks more like… I dunno, a Charlie, or a schnook."

"I don't care what you call him. He's my boyfriend, and he lives here, with me. So, if you have any problems with that…" the look on her face, while brooking no argument, amused Jack.

"I see," he said nodding. "What's the con?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, stopping herself from groaning aloud.

"Come on, don't play your old man. I know you're working an angle." He looked around. "You've had this house for years, yet you've never, _ever_ been back. And now you're here. Why?"

"I changed jobs, got out of my career. Was good money, but got bored. Then I met Travis, decided to work with him. I'm a boring schnook, Dad. That's all I am, now."

"I don't believe you," he said. She shrugged, turned, and walked away. "He's in on it with you!" he called after her.

"Whatever you wanna think, Dad," she said, continuing to her room. That was when Chuck walked out. The two men eyed each other.

"Mr. Burton… sir," Chuck said, nodding toward him. Jack just shook his head, and walked off.

}o{

Chuck was quiet on the drive over to work. "So, that's my dad," Sarah said, knowing it was probably best just to dive right in.

"Kinda figured that one out," Chuck replied, making her chuckle. "He seems nice. Not a fan of me, but nice."

"Chuck, he found his only daughter… well, I _suppose_ I'm his only daughter," she groused, "in bed with a guy, in the bed that he still thinks of as his own."

"About that," Chuck began.

"I think you're gonna have to move into my room," she told him. Again, just dive right in.

"Sarah, I couldn't do that," Chuck replied. She started to speak when he continued. "You shouldn't be kicked out of your bed for me."

She just stared at him for a second and then turned back to the road. It took her a moment to control the urge to burst out laughing, before she continued. "Chuck, I'm not leaving my bed."

"Oh, good," Chuck replied, smiling and nodding. She waited, grinning as it hit him. "OH!"

}o{

As Sarah pulled up to work, she decided she needed to address this now, before Chuck had all day to come up with insane ideas in the solitude of his own brain. She turned to him. "I'll sleep on the couch," Chuck began.

"Chuck, listen, my dad-"

"He's a con artist, I know. I know all about him," Chuck cut in.

"Chuck, I don't know that he wouldn't turn you in, if he knew who you were," Sarah said, a sorrowful look on her face. Chuck dropped his head. "Listen, I need to tell you something. I had the best night of sleep in my life last night, and I'm not going to apologize for saying I have no problem with you sleeping with me."

"But what…" he trailed off, his cheeks going red.

"May I say a few things, to see if maybe I don't already know exactly what you are thinking?" Chuck nodded, not able to look at her. "You're thinking lately, you have enjoyed kissing me? Well, samesies."

"Samesies?" Chuck asked.

"Samesies," she replied, holding his gaze. He grinned, and nodded for her to continue. "And you're thinking, what if we're kissing and in bed together, and then we do more than kiss."

"You have it slightly wrong," Chuck said, glancing at the floorboard. "I worry I might make you uncomfortable if I want to do more than you do."

She was silent for a second. "How do you know that I won't want to do more than _you_ want to?" She saw his brain spinning, running through _all_ the possibilities of what that could mean. When he had no other choice but to accept that it meant exactly what it sounded like, his head popped up, his eyes threatening to bulge out of his face. She simply arched an eyebrow, and bounced a shoulder.

"_If_ that were to happen, why wouldn't you just tell me?" he asked, his voice threatening to squeak.

"Why wouldn't you do the same?" Sarah countered

"Because you're being forced into this!" he blurted out, frustration pouring out of him.

She leaned across the seat, cupped his face with her hand, and turned his head to her. She locked eyes with him. "Do I look like I'm being forced to do a thing I don't want to do?"

"Nope," he squeaked. "So, to be clear-"

"Chuck, if I don't want you to do something, you will know it."

"Got it!" he said. She smiled at him, gave him a peck on the lips, and turning, got out of the car and went inside. She figured he'd need at least a minute for his mind to reboot.

}o{

She looked up, hearing the front door opening, and got a scowl on her face. "Don't shoot!" Paulie said, holding up his hands. "I didn't know."

"Sit," she growled, pointing at the table she had just cleared. Alex, who had been heading to the back, stopped, returned to the front counter, and leaned against it to watch the show. "Don't you have something to do?" Sarah asked, never turning towards her.

"Nope," Alex replied, not budging.

"That one's got some spunk," Paulie said. Sarah stared at him. "Sorry," he muttered. "Listen…"

"No, _you_ listen; what the hell were you thinking?" she asked.

"Kid, I didn't tell him, your uncle did – your _actual_ uncle," Paulie said. Sarah rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling. "But now, what are you gonna do, because he thinks it's a con. And you know that it is."

"It's _not_ a con," Sarah said, exasperation in her voice.

"It's a cover? Is that the right term? At least to him it is. I know it's not to you." Paulie was smirking.

"Paulie," Sarah began, but paused as he held up his hand.

"Kid, I've never seen you so happy," Paulie said, a soft smile on his face. "Why do you think I went after him in the men's room?"

"Did you know he's worried that I'm being _forced_ to be too close to him?" she asked, grinning shyly. "Paulie, I don't want to scare him, but…"

"Hey, kid… when it's real, it's real, and when it's there, it's there, and kid… _It's __there_."

"Yeah, it is," she agreed. "It is _definitely _there."

"So, what's the problem?" Paulie asked.

"I was going at a speed to not scare him, but now Dad's shown up, and wants his room back and…" She trailed off, blowing out a frustrated breath.

"Ahhhh," Paulie said, understanding dawning on his face. "Kid, do something your dad couldn't with Emma: Be honest. Let him in. Your dad's biggest regret, besides not being the dad you deserved, is Em. Those two kids…" He trailed off, and shook his head. "They had _it._ He just didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know how to let her all the way in."

Sarah leaned forward. "What's he gonna do when I let… Travis all the way in?"

"He's gonna do what your dad always does," Paulie replied.

"Love's the biggest con there is," the two said simultaneously.

}o{

Chuck had moved all his things into Sarah's room, surprised at how much room there was in there. She told him she had spent most of her life living out of a suitcase, and she had never really used closets or drawers before. She offered to help him put up his things, and he couldn't help but notice the aura of joy that seemed to emanate from her as she did so.

"He thinks we're running some kind of con," Sarah said causally, as she was putting his boxers into a drawer.

"I can-" he began, but stopped as she just raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "So, do we need to come up with one?"

"My biggest worry is he figures out who you are," Sarah admitted.

"What if he does, and he sees you're happy?"

Sarah sat on the bed and just studied Chuck. "He doesn't believe in love, Chuck. He doesn't think others make you happy."

"That's gotta be hard to grow up like that," Chuck replied, leaning against a dresser, his arms crossed. "So, how'd you end up so amazing?" She arched an eyebrow in question. "Come on, you care about people, Sarah Walker. You do."

"I care about you," she said shyly. Chuck grinned at her.

"I find myself caring about you, as well," he said, moving toward her.

Her bedroom door opened, making Chuck jump backwards. "I'm heading out for some ice cream… Rocky Road? No?" Jack shut the door, and Chuck scratched the back of his head.

Sarah stood. "We need to set some boundaries for him," she said, walking to the door. She opened it, and walked out. Chuck thought about following after her, but decided perhaps this was a family issue, and he should steer well clear.

* * *

A/N: Hehehehe. Take care of yourself folks. Be back soon with more.


	9. Ch 9, Real Feelings

A/N: Hi, sorry for not getting to this one for a bit. I'm trying to get some finished off, and many had been asking for Small Town. So, last we left our hero, he was alone, in Sarah's bedroom. What does one do alone in their newly shared bedroom with their "cover" girlfriend who might not be paying attention to the "cover" moniker? Did I mention this is a ChuckQuinn joint?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chuck. But if they need someone to write a movie screenplay I'm down.

* * *

Chuck stood there for a few seconds, straining to hear voices. He heard none, but he hadn't heard the front door close, either. "Bed, I should get ready for bed," he muttered to himself. He grabbed his things and walked into their shared bathroom. He took care of business, and as he walked back into the bedroom, the door opened, revealing a frustrated Sarah.

"I should warn you, I might have gone too far," Sarah said, blowing air straight up from her lips, making her hair move. "I might have implied I might have something… skimpy, on next time, and this was our space."

"Something… skimpy?" Chuck asked, feeling the red creep up his neck.

She twisted her lips, amused. Shutting the door, she crossed the room, and opened one of the drawers that held her clothes. She pulled out something very… see-through, and purple. "Yep," Chuck said in a high octave. "That-that-that's skimpy," he said nodding his head, crossing his arms. "Really skimpy." He was still nodding, trying to get control of his neck muscles. "I don't think you should have to prove that point."

"I mean, I'd rather just sleep in a tee shirt, if I'm honest, but I am willing to do _whatever_ it takes to make him understand," Sarah said, holding his gaze.

"That's a lot for the cover," Chuck replied.

"Oh, it's not for the cover, it's for our privacy," she corrected him, schooling her features as she watched his eyes saucer. "I'll wear something like this, every… single… night, until he understands."

"That's… dedication," Chuck managed to get out. "A lot of dedication, but I can't ask you to do that."

"Chuck, I'm doing it for us."

"_Us?_" He repeated, his voice climbing again.

"Us," she replied. There was silence for a moment. "So, should I put this on, or give him one more chance?"

"Onemorechance," he blurted out. "I'm sorry, Sarah, I'm just not comfortable with you having to do that for us."

"Totally comfortable on my side," she said with a shrug, putting it back in the drawer and pulling out other clothes. She straightened, smiled at him, and went into the bathroom. Chuck collapsed onto the bed.

}o{

He shook himself, realizing he was on top of the covers, and he should probably get under them. And to sleep. Quickly. He leapt off the bed, pulled back the covers, got in, and pulled them up. He forced his eyes closed as he heard the bathroom door shut.

"Oh," he heard her say. Was that… amusement, in her voice? "That's normally the side _I_ sleep on." He didn't move a muscle. "Chuck?" He felt the covers lift, and a moment later, she was snuggled against him. "I'm sure you won't mind sharing."

Chuck wasn't sure he would sleep at all that night.

}o{

He found himself waking, comfortable, warm, secure, and happy. He pulled the weighted blanket closer to him. This blanket had more weight than he was used to, but it was comfortable, it felt amazing, and it smelled really good… like Sarah.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled, nearly throwing himself off the bed, waking her. Suddenly she was on top of him, looking around frantically.

"What?! Who is it?!" she asked. Chuck tried to answer, but his mind kept getting locked on several things. Her being back on top of him again, but somehow in both a defensive protecting way, and… well… other ways. Also, where the hell had that knife come from?

He started to answer, when the door flew open to reveal Jack, wide-eyed, staring at them.

Sarah slowly turned to Chuck. "And that is how you stop someone trying to mug you," she said in a voice similar to one with which you would explain making toast.

"Got it," he managed to get out. He saw Jack shake his head, mutter something, and leave. Sarah gave a sigh of relief and lay down on him. "Uh," Chuck began.

"Chuck, in the future, if you need me to snuggle closer, you grab my ass," she began.

"OhmyGod," he muttered.

"Please don't scare me like that, tossing me off of you. My training kicked in," Sarah continued.

"Wait," Chuck said, trying to understand those sentences. She raised up, gave him a peck on the lips and rolled off him.

"I'm going to get a shower. Do you think you can handle dad while I'm in there?" she asked, grabbing clothes.

"I think," Chuck answered, blinking, trying to process everything. "Did you just say the next time, I should grab your ass?"

"Yeah," she said, pausing. "Something wrong with it?"

Chuck stood there, not sure what to say. "Your ass?" She nodded. "It was surprisingly soft, yet firm."

She grinned at him. "Thanks," she chirped as she went in and shut the door to the bathroom.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" he muttered to himself.

}o{

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked at work, a little later. "Do I need to kiss that _bitter mug_ and make it all better?" she asked, a smirk on her face. Alex groaned, but Chuck just gave her a look.

"That's copyright infringement," Chuck said, trying to get out of the weird headspace he was in.

"Oooo," Sarah replied. "Do you have any particular ways you'd like me to rectify the situation?" Chuck swallowed. It had been like this since she came out of the shower. He had gone to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Jack had told Sarah she needed to keep this one, since he cooked and did dishes.

Their ride to work had been quiet, with Chuck trying to work out exactly what was going on in his head. "Alex, you mind if Chuck and I take a break? I need to talk to him, and I think it needs to be in private."

"Talk only," Alex said. "Don't be mixing peanut butter and chocolate," she called after them. Sarah shoved Chuck through the door to the back room.

"Okay, Bartowski, what's wrong? Spill it!" Chuck studied her for a moment, and decided enough was enough. He stepped forward, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. It took her less than half a second to respond, her mouth opening to his. He pulled back after only a few seconds more. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Chuck replied, trying to get ahold of his breathing. "Sarah… Sarah, that wasn't cover, we've established that." She nodded. "And this morning, me pulling you on top of me… that wasn't a move, it was that you were comfortable, and I… I like the way you feel against me."

"Okay," she said, smirking. "I'm not hearing the problem."

"God, Sarah, you're amazing, and-and… and I would like to…"

"You'd like to what, Chuck?" she asked, trying to encourage him. "You can ask me anything."

"I'd like to date you… _really_ date you. For real date you."

"Aren't you?" Sarah asked.

"Well, see, that's the problem. If I do, and then we break up…"

"What if we don't?" she asked softly. He paused; his brain again locked up.

"What are you saying?" he finally managed to get out.

"I'm saying, what if… what if we can make this work? What if we can be who we are with each other, and we make this ours? Why can't we just be?"

"I'm on the run from the CIA," he said, with a grin. She smoothed his shirt, and looked up at him, locking eyes with him.

"I double dog dare them to try and take you away from me," she replied.

"Okay, legit worry: You know how you got roped in the first time?" She nodded. "What if they pull some bullshit move like that again?" She looked away. "I don't want you to rejoin them, because of me."

"If they caught you, I'd do anything to keep you away from them," she admitted.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Anything."

"Would you run with me?" She stood there, dumbfounded. He sighed. "I know, it's a lot to ask, and I haven't known you-"

"Yes," she whispered. "I just… I just don't _want_ you to. Your sister, your family, you love them."

"I do," Chuck replied.

"Then why would you want me to run with you?"

Chuck was silent for a moment, and a smirk crossed her face as it crossed his. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Because I've fallen for you," Chuck said with a shrug. "I think… I think…"

"I love you, Chuck," Sarah said, pulling him into a kiss. The door flew open, having been kicked by Alex, making them jump apart.

"Sorry," Alex yelled, having not crossed the threshold, and not looking in. "Wanted to make sure you two were still clothed."

"Probably best you did that," Sarah replied. She turned and looked at the face Chuck was making. "Breathe, baby, breathe."

"There's no need for the cover back here, Sarah," Alex said, entering the back area, a grin on her face.

"What cover?" Sarah asked with a shrug, heading up front.

Alex looked at Chuck. "You are _sooooo_ out of your depth." Chuck managed to nod. "I think you'll figure it out."

}o{

_Washington DC_

"Are you sure you've found Agent Larkin?" Graham asked his agent through the phone. He listened for a few seconds. "No, do _not_ approach him." With that he hung up.

"So, what are you doing in San Diego, Larkin?" Graham opened his calendar on his computer and studied it for a moment. He picked up his phone. "Lisa, I think I might need to take a few days off, get some R-and-R." He listened for a moment. "Where?" He glanced at Sarah Walker's CIA file lying on his desk. "I'm feeling San Diego."

* * *

A/N: Welp.


	10. Ch 10, Trust

A/N: First he gets his own facebook account, and now he updates Playing it Cool for the first time in two years…that ChuckQuinn…busy, busy, busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Music filled the indie club they occupied, their bodies molded together, swaying to the music. Sarah was getting lost in his eyes, and him in hers. She went to her tiptoes, murmuring in his ear. "Wanna get out of here?" His eyes went wide with surprise. Swallowing, and nodded. She took his hand, it having gone sweaty in the past few seconds, and led him out of the club, and to the car. She paused, and glanced around.

"Something wrong?" Chuck asked. She glanced at him. "I swear, it's like you're Spider-Man, with spidey-senses."

"Get in the car," she said softly, but forcefully. Chuck obeyed. He knew that tone. He had heard it from Bryce in the past; it was the tone of a worried spy.

"Sarah," he said, trying not to sound frightened.

"It's okay… something… something feels… off," she said, getting in. She put the car into drive, and took off, constantly checking her rear-view mirror. She took backstreet after backstreet, and she eventually pulled over.

"What are we doing?" Chuck asked, knowing better than to bother her while driving.

"Checking for tracking devices," she replied, as she got out. "Stay in the car."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"It's safer in the car," she called out to him.

"You're not in here, so I'm not so sure," he replied. He saw her head pop up, a smile on her face.

"Mr. Bartowski, you say the nicest things," and then her head disappeared again. A few minutes later, she got back in and they took off. "Pretty sure it was a false alarm, just got a weird feeling."

"Sarah, I trust you, and if you think something was off, something was off," Chuck replied. She gave him a tight-lipped smile, and watched her mirrors the entire way home.

}o{

"Sir, I'm not sure how she spotted us," Graham's driver said.

"She didn't, she sensed us," Graham replied. "She's the best."

}o{

As Sarah opened the door, she heard her dad talking, and she recognized the tone of his voice. "Shit, I do _not_ need this now," she muttered.

"Everything okay?" She heard Chuck tentatively ask.

This was it. This was one of those moments in her life that she had a choice: Be real, or hide, and she knew which she wanted. She spun, took his cheeks in her hands and gave him a gentle, soft kiss on the lips. "It is, with us. My dad…" she glanced in the general direction of his voice. "I dunno. It's Dad."

Chuck gave her a soft smile. "I really enjoyed our time tonight," he said softly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "That sounded like our night is over, and I wasn't planning on our night being over."

"Well, given all that's happened, I didn't want to assume anything. Who knows, maybe I'll say no," Chuck replied. Sarah smirked at him. "I _might_."

"And that is your right, Chuck," she said in a low voice, her arms sliding around his neck, her body close to him. She felt him swallow. "I'll always respect what you want. You need to know that."

"Iappreciateit," he said quickly.

She bit the inside of her lip to keep from grinning. "That's what I appreciate about you… how honest you are, how trusting you are, how patient you are." Chuck grinned at her, as she gave him a peck on the lips. "I don't want to rush you."

"I'm not being rushed," he replied, a worried look in his eye.

"Chuck, I said it was okay, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for," Sarah said, shaking her head, not looking him in the eye for fear of bursting out in laughter.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" he insisted.

"We'll take it nice and slow," she said, lightly patting him on the chest, feeling him deflate. "Don't you find nice and slow better?"

"I feel like, at this point, you're teasing me," Chuck responded, grinning at her. Sarah put her hand to her chest as if to say, _who me?_

"Chuck, words cannot _expresso_ how much you mean to me," she said, grinning. Chuck groaned, throwing his head back. There was a knock on the door, and Sarah moved to answer it, laughing. The laughter died, as she saw who was standing on the other side.

}o{

She shut the door quickly, motioning to two chairs on the front porch. "I'm not invited inside?" he asked.

"Sir… Director… Graham," Sarah said, not sure what to call him. "My father is in there, and I just don't think you two need to meet."

"Probably a good idea," Graham replied. "Did I ever tell you about Doug?"

"Not to my knowledge," Sarah said, not sure where this was going.

"Doug was a trainer, a boxing trainer," Graham said, looking out from the porch, his eyes unfocused, thinking on the past. "When I was a kid, we broke into his gym to steal some money, and we got caught. The others gave up, but I fought."

Sarah was silent for a second, wondering if this was indeed going where she thought it was. "He gave me a choice that day, Sarah; train under him, or go to jail." She looked at him, surprise on her face. "I did train under him; eventually, I joined the armed forces, and became a spy." He paused, glanced at her, and looked away again. "I thought I was saving your life that day, but now… now I question what I did."

"I see," Sarah replied, shocked.

"There are rumblings of some huge deal going down in this area, and it sounds like a complete con," Graham continued. Sarah arched a brow. "Best I can tell, it's your father." She slid her hands over her face. "There's something else I should probably tell you." Sarah raised up, and peaked through her fingers. "I noticed a young man in there," he began, and Sarah tensed. "Reminded me of someone in the CIA, a Charles Carmichael. Real shame that he died, we were going to have to reassign him."

Sarah's body became rigid, ready to strike. "Did I ever tell you about the Intersect program, about how it was a complete bust?" Sarah blinked, taken off guard for the second time today. "The program was meant to go into an agent, but…"

"But what?" Sarah asked.

"It didn't work in anyone but Carmichael," Graham said, sighing. "And, being in the CIA as long as I have, I became paranoid and was afraid who would use it against me, so… I was going to have him retired."

"You were going to kill him," Sarah said, not asked.

Graham was stunned by that. "No! I was going to have him retire. Just… retire. I was going to get the thing out of him and him… leave." He shook his head. "I kept thinking he'd want to be an agent, tried to pressure him into becoming one. I wanted to get him off the computer, to The Farm, where we could get the intersect out of his head, and then stage his death. To protect, him, _and_ me… but mostly, me."

"Are you serious?" Sarah asked. Graham reached into his pocket, and pulled out a flash drive. He held it up in front of him. "What is that."

"Dossiers of each agent that attempted to load the intersect and what happened to them," Graham explained. He placed it in her hand. "I hear that Carmichael's sister is a neurosurgeon, and would probably understand this information much better than you or I."

"So, if Carmichael hadn't died, this would have happened to him?" she asked, holding up the drive. Graham nodded. "How would you have saved him?"

He pulled a pair of sunglasses from his coat, and placed the shades between them on the table. "Those glasses, they would remove the Intersect from Carmichael. The thing is, without an update, he would eventually become useless anyway, so there would be no upside to keeping it."

She was silent for a long time. "Sir," she began.

"It's Langston, Sarah," Graham said. "I know what you're thinking, why should you believe anything out of my mouth? Why should you believe a word I say?"

Sarah didn't respond for a moment, because he was right. Her spy sense was _not_ tingling, and she had no idea what that meant. But she couldn't risk Chuck, not without more proof. On the other hand, she couldn't _not_ tell him, because if Graham _was_ telling the truth, the thing in his head could be killing him.

"You know, I could see how the civilian life would be hard to mix with ours," Graham replied. "Sheila is always on me that I need to be more… _friendly_."

"Sheila?" Sarah asked.

"My wife," Graham answered. "You mean I've never told you about Sheila?" Sarah shook her head. Graham sighed. "Do you know how hard it is to have a normal life, while simultaneously being the head of the biggest spy agency in the world?"

"It sounds lonely," Sarah said softly. "And this all sounds like something someone who was trying to get me to trust him would say."

Graham stood, grinning. "You are the best," he said. He glanced at the glasses, then at Sarah. "Which means I know you, and I know what you'll do, but the question is: What will you choose?"

He let that hang there. "What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"What will you choose, Sarah?" Graham asked. "Will you trust him, if he decides something you don't like? Something you know is wrong, based on your world? Will you let him make the wrong choice, knowing it's his right, but it could kill him? Will you keep it from him?" Graham looked away. "That is, if _he _were still alive." Graham turned and walked back to his car, got in, and the car pulled away.

She sat there, not sure what to do with herself. She thought she had all the time in the world, but now, she had just learned Chuck might be a ticking time-bomb. She glanced over to the right, seeing the water, and the moon bouncing off it, making a lone single ray on the waves. She turned, placed her head in her hands, closed her eyes, and felt the cold night surround her. She felt uneasiness, she felt anxiety, and she had lost all the peace and tranquility she had felt just minutes ago. She didn't know what Graham's game was, or if he had one, but she would do whatever it took to save Chuck Bartowski.

Whatever it took.

* * *

A/N: SERIOUSLY CQ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?


	11. Ch 11, Go Home

A/N: Did you all catch that the last paragraph was almost the exact opposite of one of the first paragraphs in the first chapter? No? Well, what is CQ doing? You think I know?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

She heard the door quietly open, and felt him more than saw him. "Sarah?" she heard him ask softly. "Do you need something to drink?"

"No, I'm okay, Chuck," Sarah replied. She felt his shoulders slump. "I don't need anything, really."

"Okay," Chuck replied, and started back in. Then he paused, his hand hanging on the door, and he slowly pushed it shut. "Sarah," he began.

She heard his voice wavering.

"I know we haven't known each other long, and I know there are things that you can't tell me. But please… don't lie to me." She raised her head and looked at him. "Don't tell me you're okay, when you're so obviously not. If you can't tell me, I get that, but please-"

"I'm _so_ not okay," she said, tears in her eyes. She stood, crossed the distance between them quickly, and wrapped her arms around him.

He held her tight, running his hand down her hair. "I'm here," he said, and then they stood there, holding each other. Jack, watching through a window, shook his head, and wandered off to his room.

}o{

Chuck blew out a breath, several hours later. Both were lying on top of the covers of her bed, her snuggled against him, their shoes off. Sarah had just told him everything.

"So, your worry is that he's telling the truth about everything, except the glasses."

"Yeah, hide the lie in so much truth, and then when you put the glasses on, to extract the Intersect…"

"I get messed up, and the only way to save me is for you to go back to your job," Chuck finished for her. "Is that Graham's normal MO?"

"I don't know," Sarah admitted. "I know what I thought I saw, and what I thought that he was doing. But the way he described things tonight…" She huffed. "God, I just don't know."

"Okay, so let's think about this," Chuck began. She nodded and sat up a little, but his arm remained wrapped around her. "First, you've already done something he probably didn't expect: You told me."

"I'm not sure," she said, shaking her head. "The Graham I thought I knew, yes… he would not have expected me to tell you."

Chuck sat there quietly, and then it hit him. "Oh," he said. "I get it." Sarah turned to him. "It's not-"

"No, you don't," she said, giving him a look. "You do _not_ say it's not important, or whatever, Chuck. No secrets, no lies going forward." He swallowed. "No matter how bad it hurts."

"Before you met me, _you_ would make the decision about whether or not I would put on these glasses." She nodded. "Now?" She chuckled and leaned against him. "Use your words, woman."

"Now, I'd let you make the choice, and if it goes wrong, I'd do whatever it took to save you," Sarah admitted.

"Which is why I'd never put them on," Chuck countered. She gave him a look. Chuck was fairly certain that for her entire life, when she gave someone that type of look, whoever was on the receiving end did _exactly_ what she wanted. "No," he said softly.

"Chuck," she began, but then she stopped, shaking her head. "Damn it… a rock and a hard place."

"Nah… the _Kobayashi Maru_," Chuck replied.

"Okay, is that nerd, because…"

"It's the no-win scenario cadets at Star Fleet Academy are faced with," Chuck explained. "Captain Kirk was the only cadet to ever beat the no-win scenario."

"And how did Kirk beat it?" Sarah asked.

"He didn't, he cheated. He reprogramed…" Chuck trailed off. He turned to Sarah, his eyes wide. "Sonofabitch," he said, a twinge of awe in his voice. "You're a genius!"

"What did I do?" Sarah asked.

"What we do, is what Kirk did: We go to Ellie, we get Bryce, and we look into these glasses, and see if they do what Graham says they do," Chuck explained.

"And what if you can't figure it out?" Sarah asked.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there," Chuck said. "Can we go to Burbank?"

"Graham all but told me he knew you were here, so I really think he expects you to," Sarah replied with a shrug. "He expects Ellie to look at these reports on other Intersect hosts."

"You don't think this will work," Chuck said, dejected.

She took a finger and lifted his chin. "Chuck, if _anyone _can pull this off, it's you, and your family."

"Sarah, I love you, and I will do anything to keep you out of the CIA," Chuck told her softly.

A smile spread across her face. "And I love you, Chuck Bartowski. And I'll be damned if I'm going to sit by and watch that big, sexy, beautiful brain get fried. If I join, you'll figure out how to get me out."

"I'm torn," Chuck admitted. "You just called my brain sexy, but you then made it where I almost have to let you join if we're in the no-win scenario."

"Take the win, Chuck," Sarah said, with a grin.

"Let's get some sleep. We need to get to Burbank in the morning." Sarah started to protest; she had other plans for the night. "Hey, we have the rest of our lives, I promise. Besides, if this works, I'm completely free… I mean, I am already. I've got _you._"

"That is _so_ sappy," Sarah replied, shaking her head.

"Yeaaaaah," he drawled. "But you love me."

"I do," she said, kissing him lightly, and snuggling against him. They were going to win this. She just didn't know how, yet.

}o{

Chuck sat silently in the car on the way to Burbank. It had been an… interesting, morning. It had started with Sarah and Jack speaking in the living room.

"Listen, I don't know _what _you're planning on doing, but don't. You're on the radar," Sarah began, and then her arm shot out, grabbing Jack's. "Do. Not. Run." Jack gave her a look. "They know where you are, all they'll do is follow you. If you do nothing, you're fine. _When_ I get back, we will talk and figure out this mess that you have gotten yourself into."

"Why do you think I'm in a mess?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"Dad," Sarah began, exasperated. She shook her head and smiled at him. "It's you. You're always in a mess."

"But I'm a hell of a dancer," he retorted. Sarah rolled her eyes, and walked back to the bedroom. Jack's eyes locked on Chuck. "Keep her safe, Schnook."

"Jack, your daughter is more than capable of taking care of herself," Chuck replied, a grin on his face.

Jack studied Chuck a minute, sighed and walked off, muttering about even though the village lost it's idiot, his daughter had found him.

As strange as that conversation had been, the one in the coffee shop had been… well… _stranger_.

"Alex, Sarah and I are headed to Burbank. Can you alert everyone that we're okay, but we need help?"

"You know how this works, Bartowski," Alex replied, shaking her head at him. "You can't just say that, codewords are required. Is this a pineapple situation?"

"NO!" Chuck replied sharply. Sarah raised an eyebrow, amused. "It's not that, but… okay, I have it." Alex nodded for him to go ahead. "Critical side dish number two, but it's missing the marshmallows."

Alex gasped, and Sarah stared at them both as if they were insane. "Chuck, do you realize… of course you do." She glanced at Sarah. "Do _you _realize what you're about to do?"

"Go talk to a top-flight neurosurgeon about his brain?" Sarah offered.

"Oh, honey," Alex said, amused. Alex turned to Chuck. "Ellie doesn't know, does she?"

Chuck closed his eyes. No, she _didn't_ know, and he had to tell her. Which led them back to the present moment, as Chuck tried to figure out how to tell Sarah about Ellie. How do you tell a person about a force of nature? How do you give an accurate description of a hurricane that was one-part mother, one-part sister, and _all_-parts protector of Chuck Bartowski? He glanced at Sarah and wondered what those two would do if they ever found themselves facing off against each other. He shivered, and didn't think the world would survive.

"If you think any louder, I'm gonna have to turn the music up so you can keep your private thoughts private," Sarah said, grinning, and keeping her eyes on the road. "Is it what didn't happen last night? Or your sister?"

"It's my sister," Chuck answered. "But, did I do something wrong last night? I mean-"

"_Nyet_," Sarah said, stopping him in mid-sentence. "Don't do that. You did nothing wrong. I had plans, and I thought you would have enjoyed those plans."

"I find your assumption to be more than plausible," Chuck replied.

"Goof," she said, shaking her head. "But you and I… we are good, but that's the thing, isn't it? You're about to do to me what I did to you?" Chuck nodded. "She's your sister, Chuck."

"Yeah, that's an understatement," Chuck began. He then told Sarah of his and his sister's long strange childhood.

}o{

Chuck glanced at Sarah, who gave him a nod, and he knocked on the door.

"I don't know who you are, but I just got off of a twelve-hour shift, and I don't-" Ellie began as she opened the door, looking exhausted. Her eyes went wide, seeing Chuck, and then she saw Sarah. She looked back to Chuck, and pulled him in for a hug.

"ELLIE!" he squeaked, the oxygen getting squeezed out of him. She let him go and turned to Sarah.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," she said, glancing at Chuck trying to get his breath. She swore she saw the woman vibrating. She knew she shouldn't, but she also knew what she had done to Chuck about her dad. It was only fair. "I'm Chuck's girlfriend." Sarah nearly blacked out from the squeal, and being tackle-hugged by the brunette.

}o{

"Christ, Bartowski what part of staying undercover do you not get?" Casey asked, his voice gruff, but without the normal cutting attitude. "You go to San Diego, get a CIA girlfriend."

"Former," Sarah corrected.

"Former," Casey acknowledged with a nod. "And then you get the damn Director of the CIA to hunt you down?"

"Can Beckman corroborate anything Graham told Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"She can't corroborate it, but what's worse, she can't find anywhere that he's lying," Casey added.

"Ellie find anything?" Bryce asked.

"She took a nap," Sarah explained. The group was in the Bartowski/Woodcomb living room, talking strategy. "She was exhausted, and the reports were making her cross-eyed."

"Still beautiful," Morgan added.

"Is he _really_ needed here?" Casey asked.

"He could go to San Diego and cover my shifts," Chuck offered, leaning back on the couch.

"Over my dead damn body," Casey growled.

"That's not a no," Morgan pointed out. Sarah shook her head and looked over the group. This was Chuck's family, and they had accepted her in seconds. "We'll figure this out, Chuckster."

"Ellie will," Casey corrected. "For now, you can drop the dumbass alias, because apparently Graham knows exactly where you are."

"If only there was someone in the CIA we knew that could help us," Chuck said. "Someone any of us trusted, that was high enough up."

Bryce straightened. "Casey," Bryce began.

"What?"

"Beckman," Bryce said in a tone that Casey should know what he was talking about.

"Beckman told us what she knows," Casey countered.

Bryce sighed. "But _she_ _knows_ someone."

"Christ," Casey muttered. Chuck glanced at Sarah who had the same amused look he did. "Roan." Sarah's eyebrows climbed up and off her forehead.

* * *

A/N: Oh…well…


	12. Ch 12, Non-Seduction Lessons

A/N: *Checks notes* Yup, still a Chuckquinn joint…Roan…oh law.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck looked around at everyone in the room. Only he and Morgan didn't seem surprised, worried, or concerned. "Could you maybe fill Morgs and I in on what's going on here?"

"Uh, Chuck," Sarah began, glancing at Bryce, who was trying (and largely failing) not to laugh. "Roan is known as a _seduction_ specialist."

"I see," Chuck replied. He looked at the three. "You all had him, as your instructor."

"He's a moron," Casey muttered.

"We all know that you failed, Casey," Bryce snickered. Sarah twisted her lips off to the side, and glanced away. "But, you also have the closest relationship with Beckman, and can get her to agree to get Roan to help us."

Chuck looked confused, and started to open his mouth. Sarah watched him, amusement covering her features. He started to speak again, but stopped. "He's almost got it," she said softly to Bryce.

"He'll get there," Bryce replied. Chuck's eyes went wide. "Bingo."

}o{

They stood at the door of the house at which Beckman told them to meet Roan. "We'd've been here a lot sooner, if it wasn't for you two," Casey muttered.

"I liked the view, and wanted a picture of me and my boyfriend," Sarah explained. Chuck turned to her slowly, a dopey grin on his face. "That's okay, right? I'm not being too possessive?"

"Sarah, if you call him 'my Chuck', you'll probably break him," Bryce muttered.

"If I do, I'll put him back together," Sarah replied.

"Christ," Casey muttered.

"Wait, I'm confused about something," Chuck said, stopping Bryce from ringing the doorbell.

"You're confused about begin my boyfriend?" Sarah teased.

He turned to her. "Confused? Absolutely. I've been confused since you came into my life, about why you'd want to be so much a part of it. But I don't understand any more than I did on day one. That said, I'm happier than ever, so if it's okay with you, I'm just gonna go with it." Sarah took two steps to him, and her mouth was on his.

"Christ," Casey muttered, disgust in his voice.

"He could teach Roan some lessons," Bryce observed. He cleared his throat, to no avail. He tapped Chuck on the shoulder, who shooed him away. "Uh, guys? We have a mission, remember?"

"I'm _on_ mission… _my_ mission," Sarah replied, and started to dive back in when she saw Chuck's face.

"Damn it, _that_ broke him."

}o{

It took a minute for Chuck to get his bearings. Once he seemed at least partially coherent, Bryce again reached for the door. "Wait, about earlier," he paused, and turned to Sarah. "Don't you start, or I'll break again," he muttered to her.

"Promises, promises," she replied.

"Did no one else find the whole Beckman meeting… weird?" Chuck continued, giving Sarah a flat look. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sarah, if you'll quit flirting with your Chuck," Bryce began.

"For the love of God," Casey growled.

Bryce turned to Chuck, trying to keep from bursting out in laughter. "Roan and Beckman have had a…"

"Romance?" Chuck offered.

"Dalliance?" Sarah suggested.

"Affair that destroyed Germany," Casey said, looking off into the distance with pride.

"I will _never_ understand you," Chuck said, looking at Casey, and shaking his head. He turned back to Bryce.

"They burn hot, _really_ hot," Bryce continued, trying not to laugh. "But when it comes time for domestic things… for _everyday_ things… Roan… well…"

"He's an old dog, that wants to hump everybody's leg," Casey finished for Bryce.

"I can see where that would be an issue," Chuck said, nodding. "So… why are we going to help him? I mean, what can we do?"

"I have no idea," Bryce admitted. "And that's where the fun begins." With that, Bryce hit the doorbell, and waited. There was no answer, so Bryce tried the door handle, found it unlocked, and opened the door.

Chuck started to follow when he felt a hand on his chest, and followed the arm to see Sarah holding him back. "Right… I'm not trained for the field."

"I guess," she said with a shrug. "Maybe I just wanted to kiss you, one last time, before we go in there."

"Do you remember that you didn't want that date to end, last night?" Chuck asked. Sarah nodded. "I really hope I'm worth this build up."

She took his hand in hers. "Chuck, I don't think you understand all that you're worth, to me. I think I'm going to have to spend a _lot_ of time showing you."

"Can you define 'a lot'?" he asked, his voice going up an octave.

"Daily… _nightly,_" she replied with a shrug, and a smirk. Chuck visibly swallowed. "I love you, nerd. Don't forget that."

"I could never forget that," Chuck rushed out. "Some weird Belgium scientist could wipe my brain clean and I'd never forget that."

"Yeah, well, some weird CIA agent I never heard of could wipe _my_ brain clean, and I'd never forget that," Sarah countered.

"Yeah, well, what are we gonna do about that?" Chuck asked, playing along.

"Any suggestions?" she asked stepping up to him, nose to nose… or would be, if she were a few inches taller.

"Spend the rest of our lives reminding each other?" Chuck offered.

"What are you… _proposing?_" Sarah asked.

Chuck swallowed. "That was well played," he said, in a low voice.

"Thank you," she said with a slight curtsy. "I can be as _saucer_ as the next barista."

"_Kettle_ down," Chuck replied, making her giggle.

"So, I win?" she asked, a light in her eyes. Chuck grinned at her, and took a deep breath.

"I don't think you'd go along with it," he countered, going back to the game.

"Ask, and find out," she said, bopping him on the nose. She then turned, walking into the house.

"You didn't say yes," he called after her. Bryce stuck his head out the door and just stared at Chuck. "I was… that wasn't what it sounded like."

"Sounded like you were too chicken-shit to ask her to marry you," Bryce said, shrugging, and walking inside.

"Am I supposed to?" Chuck asked. No one was around to answer.

}o{

Chuck walked in, noticing an amused Sarah Walker watching him. "What's he doing here?" a tall, older elegant man said, gesturing toward him. Chuck noticed several things at once: This man, Roan, he assumed, was frazzled. He looked immaculate, and absolutely frazzled, all at the same time. He kept reaching for the Martini glass in front of him, which Bryce kept pulling away.

"He needs your help," Bryce began.

"I'm in no position to help anyone," Roan replied.

"Roan-" Bryce began again.

"Roan," Chuck said, cutting Bryce off. "What's wrong? Can I help?"

"Not unless you can teach me how to have an evening out with friends, and not use seduction on anyone," Roan groused.

"Okay," Chuck replied. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"We need to talk," Sarah said, walking up to him. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Once there, she turned him to face her. "I get that you're trying to help," she began.

"Sarah, it's this thing in my head," Chuck cut in. "I figure I should pull my weight. And besides, this is something I can do."

"Chuck… baby, no," she said, taking his hands.

"Baby?" he asked, a smile curling on his face.

"Baby," she replied. She took a deep breath. "You don't understand; all Roan knows is using charm to get something from people. He doesn't know how to listen, how to compliment sincerely. The only way he knows to compliment is by way of seduction, or with an ulterior motive."

"Okay," Chuck replied.

"He needs someone that is warm, and is honest, and has real, genuine… conc…er…n… oh my God," she said, her hands going to her mouth, and shock covering her face. "He needs you to give _him_ lessons." She just stared at him, as he grinned at her.

}o{

Several hours later found Chuck and Sarah at dinner, with Beckman, Roan, Beckman's best friend, Paula, and her husband, Wayne. Sarah watched in amazement, as Roan was an absolute gentleman. He made no inappropriate remarks to any waitresses or Paula, and even listened intently to Wayne talk about his work in insurance.

When the evening was done, Beckman thanked Sarah and Chuck profusely, and Roan told them all he would look into everything Graham had said. While Roan could not confirm any of it, neither could he dispute it. Chuck and Sarah returned to Ellie and Awesome's apartment, not sure what to do next. They entered the apartment, and their jaws dropped in shock.

Morgan was wearing the glasses Graham had given her.

"Dude, these things don't work," Morgan said. Ellie looked ready to murder Morgan.

"Morgan, where did you get those?" Chuck asked.

"In your room," he replied.

"They were in _my_ things," Sarah corrected him.

"Actually, you left them on the desk," Chuck reminded her.

"So it's _your_ fault for not hiding them better," Morgan said to Sarah. She glared at him, and Chuck swore the man shrank even more. Chuck flopped down on the couch. "Seriously, nothing happened. You were all out doing spy work, so I figured since Ellie is always saying I have no brain, these couldn't really hurt me."

"Words have consequences, Ellie," Chuck said softly, grinning at his sister.

"Why do I let him hang around?" Ellie asked the room, expecting no answer. Sarah sighed and stared at the ceiling, calming her heart. "If you need a drink, help yourself to anything in the fridge," Ellie called out.

Morgan walked behind the couch as Sarah walked into the kitchen. "You guys are all overreacting," Morgan said, taking off the glasses. He quickly placed them on Chuck's face. "See, nothing."

Suddenly, Chuck's head jerked, smoke rolled out of the glasses, and Chuck toppled over on the couch, as Morgan gaped, eyes wide.

"CHUCK!" Sarah screamed.

* * *

A/N: *holds head in hands* what is he doing?


	13. Ch 13, The Morgan

A/N: MORGAN! What did you do!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck and have officially lost control of this fic.

* * *

"I should kill you!" Ellie growled.

"Your Hippocratic oath, Ellie!" Morgan protested.

"I can kill you a little, and get away with it!" she countered.

"No, Ellie! Besides, I just did what had to be done," Morgan explained.

Sarah felt her knife hand twitch, but she regained control of it. She yanked the glasses off Chuck. His head rolled on his shoulders, clearly out of it.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ellie asked.

"Well, you've studied them the best you can. But as you said, you are a doctor, not an engineer," Morgan began. Ellie was in shock… she'd had no idea that Morgan had actually heard her speak. "I tried them on, to see if there was an Intersect in the glasses. Nothing happened to me, which means the glasses were not a full Intersect."

Sarah turned to Ellie. "Is he right?"

"Yeah," Ellie replied. "Okay, so you tried on the glasses, to what… save Chuck?"

"Yeah," Morgan said with a shrug. "I'm his Chewie. He'd come after me, if something went wrong."

Ellie blinked. "His logic does have a certain… logic, to it babe," Awesome said. Ellie waved Devon off.

"Go on," she said.

"What was going to happen next was your normal trope," Morgan said with a shrug. "Sarah was going to refuse to let Chuck put on the glasses-"

"I was not!" she insisted.

Morgan gave her a look. "Maybe you wouldn't verbally, but we all know Chuck wouldn't, if that meant you would be called back to the CIA."

"He's right," Ellie agreed, but it sounded like even saying the words left a bad taste in her mouth.

"So, Chuck might die if he didn't put the glasses on. If he put them on, and they were an update, he's in no worse shape than he already was. If it was the removal program, all our problems are over." Morgan smiled as though it made all the sense in the world. "So either way, we know what to do next."

"I get what we do if there's an update, but what do we do if the Intersect was removed?" Sarah asked. She was very confused by the logic that Morgan used to arrive at his decision.

Morgan just grinned at her. "You get to live happily ever after with my buddy, and we become best friends-in-law." Sarah's eyes went wide.

}o{

Chuck began to hear a sound, and feel a hand softly stroking his hair. "Morgan, don't," he mumbled.

He heard a soft giggle. "If you think my hand is Morgan's, we need more time than I thought," an angelic voice said.

He forced his eyes open and saw a vision in front of him. It was fuzzy, blurry, and there were two, then three of her, but a vision all the same. "Is that a halo over your head, or am I having a stroke?"

"We both know there's no halo over my head," Sarah replied, smiling at him.

"Could have fooled me, all the lives you saved, all the good you've done in this world," he said, having to close his eyes again. "What ran over me?"

"Morgan put the glasses on you," Sarah reminded him.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot."

"How do you feel?"

Chuck took stock of himself. "Like something ran over me, and then backed up over my head… repeatedly. But my head does feel… lighter."

"I'm going to whisper something in your ear and see if you flash," Sarah said, bending down and whispering something in his ear. Then she nibbled on his earlobe, and began to kiss his neck.

"I didn't flash," Chuck said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm not done," Sarah said, nibbling on his jaw line.

"It doesn't work that way," Chuck told her, but made no effort to stop her.

"Give me a minute, I'll figure it out," she whispered, as she captured his lower lip between hers.

"I'll give you all the time you want," he replied.

She pushed away, creating just a bit of space between them. "Oh, I believe you will," she said with a grin.

"Sarah," Ellie said, pushing open the door, her eyebrow raising as she saw the two of them.

"He's awake," Sarah replied, the most angelic look possible gracing her face.

"I have a feeling he could be near death, and you'd revive him," Ellie quipped. "What about his issues?"

"The one in his head?" Sarah asked.

"There are _multiple_ issues in his head. I'm _currently_ referring to the Intersect," Ellie corrected.

"I don't have multiple issues," Chuck protested.

"Really?" Sarah asked, giving him a look.

"Well, I'm figuring most of them out… with your help, I might add."

"I can't, with you two," Ellie said, walking away. "Get out here, and let's see if he's really okay."

"Can we work on my issues later?" Chuck asked grinning.

Sarah smiled at him, and traced her finger from his jaw to the middle of his chest. "I'll give you all the time you want," she said. She then hopped off the bed and headed to the door. She paused at the doorway. "Coming?"

"I'm gonna need a minute," he croaked. Sarah nodded, and headed toward the living room.

}o{

"Can you _see_ the Intersect?" Chuck asked, as Ellie shone a light in his eye. "I mean, that's _really_ bright."

"No, you goof," Ellie said, smacking his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Like I have a headache," Chuck replied. "But, like I told Sarah, my head feels lighter."

"In the morning, I want to run tests on you," Ellie informed him.

"She always wants to run tests," Chuck said conspiratorially to Sarah. "I keep trying to tell her that there's nothing special about me."

"Appears your sister knows more than you do," Sarah replied, giving him a flat look. Chuck straightened, turned to his sister, who had the same look on her face, and then turned to Morgan.

"Dude, you're in more trouble than _I_ was. Although I _still_ don't know why I was in trouble," Morgan admitted.

"They struggle with Morgan logic," Chuck replied, grinning.

"Sarah, I'm going to ask you to not…" Ellie began.

"Oh, come on," she said, exasperation on her face, making Ellie laugh. Sarah turned to Chuck. "When we get back to San Diego, I'm bolting our door." Chuck turned a color of red that wasn't on the color chart.

"You'll take care of him?" Ellie asked, a smirk on her face.

"Always," Sarah promised.

"A-Al-Always?" Chuck stuttered.

Sarah turned and looked him dead in the eye. "All. Ways."

"You are in so far over your head, little brother," Ellie replied, shaking hers. "So, _if _this thing is out of his head, will you be staying in San Diego?"

Sarah shrugged. "I have no real reason to stay there," she admitted. "Wherever he's happy, I'm happy."

"But you have a house there," Chuck protested. Sarah gave him a look. "You _do_," he insisted. Chuck turned to Ellie, who was slowly shaking her head.

"You really have no clue," Ellie muttered. "Welcome to the family, Sarah."

"Family?" Chuck asked.

"Family," Ellie said, with finality.

"I am so confused," Chuck admitted.

}o{

"Anything?" Bryce asked.

"I almost got a paper cut on my eyeball, from all these files you keep shoving in my face," Chuck replied.

"Have you flashed?" Sarah asked, her arms around his shoulders, her lips near his ear.

"I-I have not," Chuck managed to get out.

"Sarah, the Intersect could be functioning perfectly fine, but if you keep messing with his brain like that, he may never flash again," Bryce pointed out.

"I'm not seeing the downside," Sarah retorted.

"Uh, Intersect melts his brain?" Bryce reminded her. Sarah glared at Bryce, grabbed a file, and shoved it in front of Chuck's face. "He's gonna die a happy man," Bryce muttered, walking off laughing.

"Sarah, please don't kill my brother," Ellie said, a smile on her face as she came into the room, holding some papers.

"What's the verdict doc? Do my curls grow down into my brain?" Chuck asked, a bit tired of everything.

"I retract my statement," Ellie said to Sarah, ignoring Chuck.

"I can't get him to flash, and he seems fine. Whiny, but fine," Sarah told Ellie.

"That's his default setting – whiny – but feel free to break him of that," Ellie replied.

"She's good at breaking me," Chuck said shrugging. Both women turned to him, one amused, one more than a little horrified. "What, you two can talk about me like I'm not even here, but let _me_ say something, and you get upset?"

"Your scans came back clean," Ellie said. "You're completely free little brother. Free of the CIA."

Chuck reached over and took Sarah's hand. "Think you mind if your boyfriend is free of the CIA?"

"I'm ecstatic," Sarah replied, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Now we can get home, and everything will be normal… if that _is_ home."

"Again, you have a house there," Chuck began, when his phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket, and looked at the screen. "Oh, boy."

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked. Chuck didn't answer, he just turned the screen where she could see it. "What does _Pineapple_ mean?"

* * *

A/N: It's like someone KEEPS throwing up barriers between them… well, not between them, I mean, they're together. What does Pineapple mean? You think _I_ know? Someone go ask that maniac!


	14. Ch 14, A Pineapple Situation

A/N: *reads chapter* I give up *throws up hands and walks away*

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck and I wash my hands of this ChuckQuinn travesty

* * *

"What the hell did you do, Bartowski?" Casey growled, walking into the hospital room. Chuck's eyes went wide, and they went even wider when Sarah stepped between him and Casey. "Keep it in your pants, Walker, I'm not gonna hurt your geek."

"It's nerd," Chuck and Sarah said at the same time, the two looking at each other and smiling afterwards.

"Christ," Casey growled.

Sarah's phone went off. She dug it out of her pocket, looked at it, and answered. "Hello," she said. "This is she. Excuse me, would you repeat that?"

Chuck started to ask what was going on, when Bryce walked into the room. "Uh, Guys, we have a problem." He looked behind him, and Director Graham walked in, followed by a shorter woman. "This is Director Graham, for those of you that don't know. And Special Agent Simmons. She's in charge of Ops, where you worked, Chuck."

"Sheila!" Chuck said, crossing the room and hugging her. She returned the hug, rocking back and forth, holding the taller man tightly.

"Chuck!" she replied. She pulled away, cupping his face in her hands. "It is so good to see you! How are you? I hear you might have a girlfriend?"

"Sheila!" Chuck said in a low voice. "Who told you?" She looked over at Graham, amusement on her face. Graham looked slightly constipated.

"Sheila?" Sarah asked, hanging up the phone. "This… This is Sheila?"

Sheila smiled at Sarah. "Simmons is my maiden name," she replied with a shrug. She gave Graham an annoyed look. "You know some people and their secrets," her voice full of annoyance.

Sarah looked from Sheila to Graham. "Are you saying… are you… _Director!_"

Graham had the good sense to look ashamed. A little.

"I'm really confused," Chuck said, looking from Bryce to Sarah. "Although, confused is my default state here, lately."

"I think Graham and Sheila are-" Bryce began.

"Watch your words," Graham growled.

"Twenty-eight years happily married," Sheila said. "At least, _I_ am."

"I _am_, Sheila, but it's not other people's business," Graham protested.

"I'm sorry, I want people to know I am married to one of the nicest people on the face of the earth," Sheila replied, rolling her eyes. Graham looked embarrassed.

"Nicest?" Sarah mouthed.

"People?" Bryce mouthed.

"I'm so happy for you," Chuck said, hugging Sheila again. Graham started to give Chuck a look when he felt Sarah's eyes cutting into him.

"I'm here because of Sheila," Graham said, trying to get things back under control.

"Langston," Sheila said, letting go of Chuck and swatting the Director. "For one blasted minute can you _not_ be this way while wearing that uniform?! Can't you just act like we're at home and our friends are over for drinks, or…" She turned to Chuck and smiled. "Coffee?"

"_Brew _can do it," Chuck told him, making Langston shut his eyes in apparent pain.

"Chuck, you're _bean_ disrespectful," Sarah mocked scolded.

"Is that your best _shot_ Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Are you _Mocha_ing me?" She replied.

"Christ, those two have lost their minds," Casey muttered.

"Oh, come on, Casey," Graham said, pulling everyone's attention to him. "It's not often they get to…" he trailed off, looked around, and grinned. "_Milk_ it, in front of a Director."

Chuck's mouth dropped in shock. "Director, you've made me so _frappe__,__" _Chuck managed to get out.

Graham held up his hand. "Okay, if you've all got that out of your system, I have some questions and information to pass along." He paused for a second and looked over at his wife, who nodded. "Along with an offer." He saw Sarah tense. "An offer for _civilian_ work," he stressed.

"Girl, if he tries anything, I'm going to give you my number and you call me _directly!_" Sheila emphasized.

"I like her," Sarah said.

"I do too," Graham admitted.

}o{

Graham told Bryce to take Casey and Ellie to his base, while he would take Sarah and Chuck. Sheila gave Ellie and Sarah her phone number, insisting that a girls' night was in the future for all of them. Chuck and Sarah waited in the vehicle for Sheila when it occurred to Chuck about the text, and Sarah's phone call.

"Is everything okay?" Chuck asked softly.

"My house burned down," Sarah replied.

"Oh no," Chuck said, turning to her. "Is it a total loss? Were there keepsakes there? What about your dad?"

She placed her hand on his, calming him. "It is a total loss, my father wasn't there, and the only thing I care about is here beside me."

"Oh," Chuck replied. "Now I feel bad."

"Why do you feel bad?"

"My favorite Atari shirt was at your house," he replied, shrugging.

Graham chuckled. "It's worse than that," he said, making both turn to him. _A Brew-tiful Day _burned to the ground, as well."

"That's what the pineapple text was about," Chuck said, now putting the pieces together about Casey nearly exploding when he entered the room earlier.

"Why does this sound like something my dad was involved with?" Sarah groused. "I assume Alex is alright?"

"She's fine," Graham assured her. Sheila joined them, and the vehicle took off. Graham glanced at his wife, who nodded at him. "And you're right, he was involved."

Sarah placed her head in her hands, and Chuck put his hand on her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. "See, Langston? Told you she could have a life outside of the agency." Langston sighed, as Sarah lifted her head, smiling at Sheila.

"You helped him," Sarah accused. Sheila grinned. "You helped him propagate all those tales, all of those inhumane sounding things."

"You know what spreads faster than ten good things being said about someone? One bad one," Sheila replied with a shrug. "He's a big ole teddy bear, but no one believes it. And that's the way he wants it, for his safety. Did you notice every story you've ever heard, it's always about someone else… never about the person telling it?"

"Intelligence at its finest," Chuck replied. Sheila nodded, proud of herself.

}o{

They stood inside a deserted building that was once an Orange Orange. "What's wrong, Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"I just hate this place went out of business," he said with a shrug. "I loved the toasted marshmallow flavor."

"So, it was _you_," Bryce said, shaking his head. "You were the _one_ person eating it." Chuck gave Bryce a confused look. Bryce grinned, and led everyone to the freezer. Opening a panel, he squatted a bit so that a laser could scan his eye. The door opened, and Chuck let out an involuntary gasp.

"Damn it," Casey said, slapping ten bucks into Bryce's hand. "He _would_ have to geek out."

"Nerd," Chuck, Sarah, Bryce, and Sheila all said at the same time. They went downstairs, and Chuck looked around in awe.

"I need an off-the-books civilian team," Graham began. "Of _analysts,_" he stressed. "That I can _trust_."

"And you've got one of the best, right here," Sarah said, looking at Chuck.

"I want him working for us, but _not_ in the field, and _not_ in danger. And I want those that understand how the agencies work to help Mr. Bartowski, to work on creating processes, ideas, to get away from the bureaucracy and red tape of Washington. But if I do that, I need someone who has the morals to make the right decisions."

"If that's not you three," Sheila said, looking at Chuck, Sarah, and Casey, "then they don't exist."

"And, we have the perfect cover up top," Graham said with a smile. "_Another Brew-tiful Day_".

"I love it," Chuck said. His eyes then widened, and he turned to Sarah. "But, what do _you_ think?"

"He's out of harm's way?" Sarah asked.

"Completely," Sheila assured Sarah. "And no Intersect. He doesn't need it."

"No, he doesn't," Sarah agreed.

"Mind your daughter running the place, Casey?" Sheila asked.

"Not one bit," Casey admitted. "Can she be down here?"

"I think we can work something out," Sheila said with a grin. She saw the look on Chuck's face. "What's wrong, Chuck?"

"You're forgetting someone," Chuck began.

"No, no we're not," Graham said sighing. "The bearded one…" he trailed off and looked at his wife.

"Langston," she said in a warning tone.

"Grimes can work in the coffee shop," Graham said, like someone was extracting his teeth, sans anesthesia.

"Director, again, this is a lot for just me," Bryce said looking around.

"Oh, you're not alone," Graham replied. He looked at Casey. "While you're not reactivated, General Beckman would be pleased to have you as an NSA representative, if you agree."

"Readily agree," Casey said, grinning.

"Good, because there will be two more agents working with you. One CIA," Graham paused and looked at Casey. "And one… DEA."

"No," Casey said, his voice aghast.

"Agent Walker, you know them well," Graham said.

"No," Sarah said, just above a whisper.

"Zondra Rizzo," Graham began.

"Oh, she loves me! And I'll get to call her Z," Chuck said with a grin.

"She said she'd rip your arm off and use it to beat you within an inch of your life, if you ever do that again," Langston told him.

Chuck grinned. "She's always kidding, that one."

"I don't think she is, baby," Sarah said.

"Baby?" Sheila asked, grinning.

"Baby," Sarah replied. Sheila nodded, a pleased smile on her face.

"The last member," Langston looked at Casey in sympathy, and then turned to Chuck. "Carina Miller."

"Christ," Casey muttered.

"Jesus," Sarah muttered.

"Oh God, no!" Chuck replied. He felt Sarah turning to him, her eyes on him. "Uh… I mean…yay?"

* * *

A/N: I got absolutely nothin.


	15. Ch 15, Devil Spawn

A/N: SERIOUSLY WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sarah looked at Chuck, then turned to glare at Bryce, who was snickering. Graham, who was smirking, and Casey, who was outright laughing, received matching glares.

"Do you mean Chuck here has never told you about his _one_ field mission?" Bryce asked, tears rolling down his face from holding in the laughter.

"Oh Lord, the Devil Spawn took his field virginity, as well?" Casey asked through fits of laughter.

"I think this is where I leave," Graham said.

"Langston," Sheila growled.

"Right," Graham said. "Agent Walker, I have procured an apartment for you, across the complex from Ellie and her husband. It is being furnished as we speak. I thought you might be sharing it with Mr. Bartowski, but in light of this new information…" Langston shrugged.

"That is _cold brewed_," Bryce said, making Casey laugh even harder. Chuck had passed tomato red twenty miles ago and was bordering on shades of red that were, as yet, unidentified.

Sheila smacked Langston on the arm, and took the manila envelope he had been holding. "Chuck," she said, in a caring tone. "Langston would tell you this in some weird CIA manner, but since he's acting about twelve, I'm going to come right out and tell you." She handed him the envelope, and Chuck began to open it. "Inside you will see where your twin brother, Chad Bartowski-"

"Why the hell would anyone name him _Chad?_" Bryce asked.

"Why would anyone name _him_ Chuck?" Casey countered.

Sheila glared at both men, who quickly sobered up. "_Chad_, died working for the CIA. You will find you were the sole beneficiary of his benefits." Chuck started to open his mouth. "Don't even give me the boy-scout nonsense of not taking the money. You were exposed to something you never should have been, _plus_ you saved the CIA a _ton_ of money with all of your work. Financially, they still owe you, even after all of this."

"Then he has no known ties to the CIA?" Sarah asked.

"That's right. Mr. Bartowski has been working for a consulting firm since he got out of college. The same firm that the CIA will fund, and from which you will receive payments," Sheila added. "Chuck, thank you, for all you did."

"Especially with Agent Miller," Langston said, grinning.

"Okay, _out!_" Sheila said, pushing him toward the steps. "Why do you torment that boy?"

Chuck started to turn to Sarah, when he realized Casey was standing beside him, his hand outstretched. "I don't know what that Devil Spawn did, but I do know one thing: She's the worst."

"The worst," Chuck replied, taking Casey's hand and shaking it.

"Remind me one day, and I'll tell you about Prague," Casey said, with a nod. With that, he turned and headed up the steps.

"I'm going to join him. You two have some talking to do," Bryce said, heading toward the stairs, tossing Sarah a set of keys. "Your retina scans are already in the sensor, and that's your and his keys." He paused. "Sarah, I promise you what he's going to tell you is the truth."

"Oh, I know it is. He knows better than to lie to me," Sarah said, never looking at Chuck, but feeling him swallow.

"Good luck, buddy!" Bryce called out, taking the last few steps quickly.

Sarah turned to Chuck. "What did that evil harpy do to you?" she asked, anger on her face. "Look, before you start, whatever you two did, that's in your past and I won't judge you for it… wait, I will, I totally will, but it doesn't affect us… I mean, we're not doing _anything_ until you've had six months of penicillin, and multiple tests run."

"Just six months?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, I'm serious," Sarah said.

"I am too. She's evil, but we did _not._ I promise."

"What happened?"

Chuck gave her a look. His shoulders slumped, and he sighed.

}o{

_Six months before Chuck faked his death_

"I'm telling you, Graham, if I can get that intel, we can bust this case _wide_ open!" Carina said, following Langston through the halls.

"Then go get it. But you're not CIA, I'm not DEA, and I have _nothing_ to do with this," Graham insisted.

"I need a nerd to help me out, and I need one that doesn't _look_ like a nerd," Carina insisted. "You have just the nerd I need."

"My analysts wouldn't appreciate you calling them that," Langston remarked.

"They would, if I said it to them in the right circumstances," Carina replied. Graham rolled his eyes. "Look, I just need one, and I won't break him. In fact, it will change his life."

"Jesus, Miller, does everything have to be drenched in sexual innuendo with you?"

"No, but it does seem to work better when I do," Carina replied. "See, that just came out, and I didn't even mean it."

Graham just groaned, and began walking again. "Which one?"

"Bubtinski," Carina said.

Langston stopped, and turned. "You mean Bartowski?" he asked. Carina nodded. Langston smiled. "You know what? Go for it."

}o{

"Oh God, that's what he meant the other night," Sarah said taking her head in her hands.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"He thought you'd want to become an agent. He'd get you to the farm to train, stage an accident, and get you out of the CIA. _And_ get the Intersect out of your head," Sarah reminded him.

"Ohhhhh," Chuck replied. "He did ask me about doing field work after that mission, but I told him no. _Hell_ no, in fact."

"What happened?" She asked.

}o{

The mission was simple enough. There was a party in a hotel lobby, and in said hotel there was a major drug runner. Carina believed that the drug runner had everything needed to break the supply chain, on a laptop he carried that was heavily encrypted. Carina had everything set up to get to the laptop; she just needed someone to break the encryption, and that's where Chuck came in.

The two went to the party, and danced. Carina's hands seemed to take up residence on his ass, and she rubbed suggestively against him, whispering things in his ear that made him turn multiple shades of red.

But the _pièce de résistance_ came when Chuck had hacked into the computer, got the information, and the two were trying to egress. Cornered, Carina pulled Chuck into an empty room.

"We'll check room by room," they heard one of the thugs call out.

"What do we do?" Chuck's cracking voice asked. "What do we do?"

"I'm gonna need you to get out of those clothes," Carina said, a lecherous look on her face.

}o{

"Whoa," Sarah said, stopping him. "Listen… I don't need blow by blow details."

"Blow by blo…w… _Sarah!_" Chuck protested. "_Nothing happened!_"

Sarah just gave him a look.

}o{

There was a knock on the door that the two didn't notice. The door opened to reveal Carina on her back, Chuck in bed over her. His shirt on lay the floor, along with several other articles of clothing. Her arms curled around his neck as she cried out "Give it to me, Curls!" He looked up at the men entering the room with guns.

"What the hell?" he asked. He looked down at Carina. "Are you _married?_"

"Uh, excuse us, sir, madam," the man in charge said. He took note of the dress shirt and tee shirt on the floor, along with a suit, and shoes. "Uh… there's an escaped gunman on the loose..."

"Well, he's sure as hell not in _here!_" Chuck yelled.

"Sorry, again," the man said, hurrying his men out. The man paused at the door, gave Chuck a thumbs-up, and left, shutting the door behind him. Chuck slumped to the side of Carina, throwing the covers back. Carina was still in her strapless gown, Chuck still in his pants.

"You know, they already think we're doing stuff in here… we could really solidify that cover," Carina suggested. Chuck glared at her, got out of bed and began to get dressed. "Oh, come on, Curls, we could have fun."

"Let's pretend for a second that I would want to," Chuck began.

"Pretend?" Carina said, shocked.

"Even given that, I'm not sure I could right now if a gun was held to my head!" Chuck snapped.

"Ooooo," Carina said, a pout on her face. "I guarantee you I can fix what ails you."

"You're insane!" Chuck said, getting his shirt on. He started putting on his shoes. "We need to get the hell out of here. I am just an analyst, that's it. We need to go."

"I could make all your dreams come true," Carina offered.

"Great!" Chuck said. "My dream is to get home, and get into my bed. _Alone!_" he added, as she started to move toward him. "Preferably, with no injuries to my body."

"So I need to be gentle, is what you're saying?"

Chuck glared at her, turned, walked to the door, opened it, and started downstairs, not really caring who was in the hallway waiting for him. He navigated his way downstairs, and into the car, just as the passenger door opened and Carina slipped in.

"No one turns me down," Carina said.

"Then call me no one," Chuck replied, starting the car and driving off.

}o{

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck and gave him a kiss. "God, I love you."

"I am pretty lovable," Chuck replied, grinning. "Hey, how about I show you a night on the town?"

"Stay with me at my place?" she asked shyly.

"As long as you want me to," Chuck replied.

"Move in with me, Chuck," Sarah said. "I want this… us… please."

"Okay," Chuck replied. "I love you, Sarah."

"Love you, Chuck," Sarah replied.

* * *

A/N: I wonder what's _percolating_ for next time? I wonder if we've _procaffinated _enough? I wonder if I'll ever get tired of coffee puns?


	16. Ch 16, Mocha Me Happy

A/N: Hi, I know it's been a while, but life, you know? So let's make our return to (to borrow from Joe) the man…the myth…the barista….what…you thought I forgot the coffee puns? Nah, they've just been percolating. I HEAR YOU GROANING!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Wait," Sarah said, before they headed up the stairs. "You just said something that made me think." Chuck stopped and turned to her. "Carina… no one turns her down."

"Okay," Chuck said, not sure what she was getting at.

"Carina is on her way here, and she has a history of messing with me," Sarah explained.

"Okay," Chuck said again, still not following.

"Trust me?" she asked. Chuck gave her a hurt look. "Go home, wait for me, I'll be there soon. I need to go take care of something."

}o{

Sarah walked into her new apartment a few hours later, and something assaulted her nostrils. "Chuck?" she asked, and looked toward the kitchen, where Chuck was cooking. He wore an apron, and had an oven mitt on his hand. "What is this?"

"I didn't know how long you'd be, and let's be fair; the last few times we went out, they always went to hell by the end," Chuck began. "I already have performance anxiety as it is." Sarah couldn't help but laugh at that. "I love you, Sarah. I know it's been quick, for both of us, but I do. And I figured you deserved something from the heart." He paused and looked down at his dish. "I realize now I probably should have asked if you like this, but…"

"Chuck, it's fine," she said softly.

"No, it's not fine," Chuck replied, taking off the oven mitts and walking toward her. "I've searched all my life for the one person who cared for me, for _me_. I've searched all my life for someone who thought I was worth it. And when you found me, I was someone else, hiding. You saw through everything. So, Sarah Walker, you're just going to have to accept that I'm ready to show you exactly what you mean to me… by whatever _beans _necessary."

"I love you a _latte_," she replied, grinning. She grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss. "One question," she said, barely breaking the kiss. "Is what you made one of those things that are good after you warm it up?"

"I've been told it's better that way," Chuck wheezed. She dove back in, and slowly walked him backwards until they found the bedroom door. "Brand new bed and bedroom," he got out.

"You okay?" she asked, grinning.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I'm not some fragile thing you can break."

"You should know my philosophy on that: If I break you, I buy you."

"Shatter me into a million pieces," he breathed, as she pushed him into the room, and slammed the bedroom door shut. "This has been _percolating _for so long!" he yelled.

"Curls, we're about to get saucy," Sarah said.

He paused. "Wait, that wasn't a pun." She shook her head. "Who's your momma!" he yelled, as she pulled him onto the bed.

}o{

_A few hours later_

She was still humming as he came out of the bedroom, having showered, wearing a robe. "How did all my clothes get moved over here?" he asked.

"CIA," she replied, coming up to give him a kiss on the cheek, and then going to the fridge to get out vegetables for the salad Chuck had bought. She continued to hum, and grin. Looking up, she saw the look on his face. "What?"

"You're good for my ego," he admitted. She winked at him. "Want me to help?"

"Nope. You made dinner, I'll make the salad. But you can pour me a glass of wine," she told him.

"I don't know," he said in a sing-song voice. "I'm not sure you want to _be_ more relaxed." She gave him a look, but the smile never faded, if anything, it intensified.

"Say something else, and we won't be eating for another few hours," she warned him.

"Was that meant to be a threat?" he asked. She smirked but didn't answer, as she chopped vegetables. "Cause, it really wasn't."

"Will you set a place for a third?" Sarah asked, still humming tunelessly. "We may have a visitor."

"We might?" Chuck asked, really confused.

"Trust me," she replied.

He walked up behind her, slid his hands around her stomach and put his lips by her ear. "I do," he said softly. "I really, _really_ do."

"You say really one more time, and we won't eat until tomorrow," she told him.

"Again, not a threat," Chuck said. Suddenly the door swung open, hitting the wall with a bang. "Oh God, who the hell invited her?"

"She did," Sarah said.

"_Really?_" Chuck asked, making her shudder.

Sarah spun, knife dropped, her arms wrapped around him. "I will, right here, right now, and I could care less if the evil harpy is here or not."

"Blondie?" Carina finally got out. "Bubtinski?"

"It's Bartowski," Sarah said, staring into Chuck's eyes. "Learn it, because there are two of them here, and one day there may be more."

Chuck blinked, as Sarah spun back around to finish chopping the salad. "Uh, Sarah?" he began.

"Chuck, we shouldn't be rude. Pour our guest some wine. I'm sure she has a lot of questions," Sarah said gently.

"Not as many as I have," Chuck muttered, walking toward the wine and the glasses. Sarah twisted her lips, trying to hide the smile on her face.

}o{

"So let me get this straight," Chuck began. "You left Castle, went and waited in her apartment for her to show up, took her out before she knew what was happening, tied her up, and came back here, all so she wouldn't bother us?"

"Yup," Sarah replied, stabbing her salad and grinning at Chuck.

"How'd she get out?" Chuck asked.

"She's been tied up a bunch," Sarah said with a shrug. "Missions?" Chuck asked. Sarah and Carina shared a look and Carina shrugged.

"Sure, missions," Carina replied, a twinkle in her eye. "Sometimes." Chuck cleared his throat and took a drink of wine. "So, this is why you wouldn't sleep with me? Well done, Blondie."

"Actually, I hadn't even met Sarah at that point," Chuck replied. Carina stared at him.

Sarah sighed. "See, you had your out, but you had to be you and tell the truth like always," she groused. Sarah turned to Carina. "You touch him, you do _anything_ to him, and I will end you. Are we clear?"

"When you say _anything,_" Carina began.

"Don't," Sarah explained. Carina's eyes went wide at the way Sarah stared at her.

"Bryce was telling the truth. I couldn't believe it," Carina said. She finished her wine, stood, and headed to the door. "Speaking of which, I hear Casey is in one of these apartments."

Chuck nearly choked on his drink. "Oh God," he said.

"No, that's what you would have said if you'd have taken your pants off that night," Carina told him. With that, she left.

"She is certifiable," Chuck said turning to Sarah. "She's your friend?"

"Spies have weird friends," Sarah admitted.

Chuck was silent for a moment. "Sarah, I get the feeling that you keep hinting at something, but I am really sure I'm wrong about what it is you're hinting at."

"Or maybe you're not," she said, standing and heading for the bedroom. "Leave the dishes, we can do them in the morning."

"_We?"_ Chuck asked.

She turned back, standing in the bedroom doorframe. "We, Chuck Bartowski. I plan on using that term from now on, if I'm being completely honest."

"I like _we_," Chuck admitted.

She pulled at the belt of her robe. "So do I," she said, turning, heading into the bedroom, letting her robe hit the ground. "Oh, shoot, I dropped that."

"Listen, Sarah," Chuck said, getting up and heading toward the robe. "We Bartowskis are a cleaning people, so if you don-'t… mi-nd…" He stopped talking, and his jaw dropped, looking at Sarah on the bed. She crooked her finger for him to come toward her. He pointed at himself, and she nodded, a salacious grin on her face.

"Let's see what's_ percolating, _Chuck," she said, emphasizing the _k_. Chuck just nodded and headed toward her.

}o{

"I thought we were going to meet last night, Carina," Zondra said the next morning in Castle.

"I got tied up last night," Carina said, a smirk on her face.

"But you got free and came by and saw us," Chuck said. "How's it going, Z?" he said, giving her a head nod.

"It was later when I got _tied_ up," Carina replied. Casey made a grunting noise and Chuck paled.

"You're lucky, slim," Zondra said. "If I wasn't so grossed out right now, I'd rip your arm off and beat you to death with it. That, and Sarah would get pissed."

"She'd get more than pissed," Bryce said. "I mean, she's humming."

"That's what that is!" Zondra said. Sarah walked up to Zondra and gave her a hug. "Good God, you've lost it, Blondie," Zondra teased, but hugged her tightly.

"He found it," she replied, and Zondra laughed.

"Ladies, if we can have some decorum and _kettle_ down," Chuck said, as Beckman and Graham came on the monitor. "Our head _beans_ are here."

"Chuck, while I appreciate what you did with Roan," Beckman began.

"You're welcome," Chuck replied.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF WITH THE COFFEE PUNS!?"

"She's not very _frappe_," Bryce said.

"You're gonna _mocha _her angry," Casey warned.

"You too, Casey?" Beckman asked. Casey shrugged. "Team, we have a situation. We need to find someone, ASAP."

"Who?" Sarah asked. Beckman and Graham shared a glance. A picture of Jack popped up on the screen. "Of _course_ it's him," she groused.

"I'm having _Deja Brew,_" Chuck said. Sarah turned toward him with a flat look. He cleared his throat. "Right, there's the line. Got it." With that, Sarah turned back around.

"And you want that for the rest of your life?" Bryce asked, leaning in.

"He _mocha_ me happy," Sarah replied, twisting her lips to the side and shrugging. She looked up at Jack and the happiness fell. "Unlike him."

* * *

A/N: Sarah also threatened to tie up ChuckQuinn if he stopped her and Chuck from getting together. She scares me a little.


	17. Ch 17, Beanough is Beanough

A/N: More coffee puns, more ChuckQuinn, more insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Do you have a plan?" he asked, as they lay in bed. The day had been spent getting familiarized with Castle, and by the time they got home, they realized they hadn't talked about Sarah's dad at all.

"I have a plan," she said, tracing her finger from his chin down to his bellybutton.

"_Really_?" he asked.

She sat up, holding his gaze, and he wondered if he might not melt from it. "I warned you about using that word like that."

"I know," he said, and then she attacked.

}o{

The next morning found the two of them on the way to San Diego. "Why did we have to leave so early?" Chuck whined.

"We didn't leave that early, you just stayed up all night," Sarah replied, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Uh, _you_ kept me up all night," Chuck replied. She glanced at him and shook her head.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Sarah reminded him.

"True," he admitted. "Only a fool would have been complaining." He was silent for a minute. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Again, I have no complaints where you're concerned," she told him. He groaned. "No, I know, I'm deflecting. It's my dad, Chuck. He's the reason I ended up in the CIA in the first place. The CIA did things to me, that I didn't want done. But that's the ability to look back at the past, that I didn't possess at the time." She sighed. "I love my dad, but he's a pain in the ass."

"I understand about parents being difficult," he said softly. "Last night, I asked if you had a plan, and you then distracted me."

"You said 'really', and I freaking warned you about that," she told him.

"So it's my fault you attacked me?" Chuck asked, amused.

"I warned you, so it couldn't be my fault," she explained.

"_Really_?" he asked. She suddenly pulled into the right lane, and headed toward an exit. "What are we doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson," she told him.

}o{

_An hour later_

Chuck took a drink of his sports drink, as Sarah navigated the vehicle down the road. "You learned your lesson yet, West Harvard?" she asked, smirking.

"We Stanford types can take a lot of lessons before we _really _grasp things," Chuck replied.

"Drink up, Buddy, you're gonna need it," Sarah muttered.

"Oh, we're not pulling over?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"We would, but I got a text from Paulie," Sarah told him. The humor left Chuck's face. "It's fine, but stopping right now to teach you another lesson isn't possible. I'm gonna add that to all the things I'm pissed at my dad about."

"Sarah, while I love you teaching me lessons, and telling me about the past, you keep deflecting," Chuck pointed out. He paused. "Maybe _I_ am the problem, if I'm saying that's a negative," he muttered.

She grinned at him and put her hand on his leg. "See, this is why I fell for you," she told him. "You really care. Other guys would be all about their _lessons_, while you care about what's going on inside of _me._"

"Wait, you get to say really?" Chuck asked.

"I say all of that and that's what you get out of it?" Sarah asked him.

"I mean you have been…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Almost said it," he said under his breath. "Focusing on that word, and it's kinda stuck in my brain." He shook his head. "That's not true; _you_ are stuck in my brain, Sarah. Everything about you. So I'm going to ask you one more time: Are you okay? Do you have a plan?"

"I am okay. My boyfriend, for now, loves me, and that's makes everything okay. My plan is to get him home with us, and keep him stored in Castle," she explained.

Chuck mouthed the words she said, as she grinned and drove. "What do you mean, _for now?_" he asked. "Are you planning on breaking up with me?"

"No, Chuck. But I _really_ hope that one day we take it to the next level," she said. She gave him a look.

"_Really?__" _he asked.

She muttered under her breath the rest of the drive.

}o{

They pulled into _Paulie's__,_ and before Sarah opened the door, his hand snaked gently around her wrist. "Sarah, when you say next level?" he asked, looking a little unsure. "I… I don't know that you can mean what I _think_ you mean."

"What do you think I mean?" Sarah asked, her eyebrow raised and a grin on her face. "Chuck, I'll make it _really_ clear for you." Chuck cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable, and a _lot_ turned on. "I like what we have. I _love_ what we have. You're a smart guy – I know what I want, and you are it. So you can ask today, tomorrow, or next month. But if you wait too long, I will ask you, and Chuck… do you want to be _that_ guy, who had to be asked?"

"I have no problem breaking the sexist traditions of courtship," Chuck replied, smiling at her.

"I love you," she said, leaning over, cupping his cheek and kissing him tenderly. "You know that, right? You know this is all one hundred percent real?"

"I do. I don't understand how, or why, but I do," Chuck told her.

"That's it, keep practicing," she said as she slid out of the car, grinning at him. He just shook his head and joined her.

}o{

"Sarah, Chuck," Paulie said, relief at seeing them clearly written on his face. "He's here, and he's a mess."

"Wait, a mess?" Sarah asked, surprised. "What happened, Paulie?"

"He owes a ton of money," Paulie explained. "And they want it, and they are gonna take it out on whoever they have to, to get it."

"I've come into some money, maybe I can pay off what he owes to get the heat off of his back," Chuck offered.

Sarah turned to him, her mouth open in shock. "Chuck-"

"Sarah, he's your dad, and I want to help-" Chuck began.

"I'm talking over seven figures, Chuck," Paulie explained. Chuck's eyes widened. "I know… I know, and he lost it all, as well."

"Well… I don't have _that_ much, but if I did, it would be yours, Sarah," Chuck told her. She studied him a second, shook her head, and mumbled something about hurrying up and freaking asking her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me," she said, and then turned to Paulie. "Any ideas."

"None… and the thing is, they've now got _you_ on their radar," Paulie told them. "That's why they burnt down your house and the coffee shop. It was a warning. They are gonna expect the insurance money on the house."

"That's stupid," Chuck replied. "That helps no one; it's not even a drop in the bucket." Paulie shrugged. "Those idiots haven't got a clue of who they're… dealing… with," he trailed off, a grin coming to his face.

"The schnook's got a plan," Jack said as he exited the back. "Sorry, but you had to know I was listening in. It's kinda what I do."

"It is," Sarah groused. She turned to Chuck. "_Do_ you have a plan?"

"Kinda," Chuck admitted. "But… I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"I bet it's something stupid," Jack told Paulie. Chuck turned to Jack, and locked eyes with him. Then Chuck laid his finger on the side of his nose. "No good kid. Then they come after my daughter, and that's not happening."

"Wait," Sarah said, her eyes widening. "They don't know who I am, or more importantly, who I _was._" Chuck nodded. "Oh, God, Chuck… you're not… of course you are thinking of doing it."

"Will someone please fill me in on what the hell is going on?" Paulie asked.

"Ever see that Robert Redford movie _The Sting_?" Chuck asked. Paulie's eyes went wide.

}o{

Chuck and Sarah led Jack downstairs into Castle a few hours later. Sarah got him set up in a room, and Chuck contacted Graham. "While I sympathize," Graham began, "I don't know what I can do about it."

"We need to make him disappear," Chuck said. "You can do that, but more importantly, we need any and all intelligence you have on Erik Petroysan."

Graham closed his eyes and put his hand to his face as if in pain. "I need that guy out of the country," Graham muttered. Chuck began to grin. "What?"

"What if we could do that?" Chuck asked. "What if we could scare the hell out of him and he leaves?"

"How are you going to do that?" Graham asked.

"You're going to help us do what Sheila did to you," Chuck said. "You're going to make sure that Erik thinks The Ice Queen is the scariest killer in the world."

Graham leaned forward, grinning. "But what about Jack?"

"If Jack is dead, and then they try and come after the Ice Queen…" Chuck spread his hands.

"They'd be idiots," Graham replied.

"Especially if she blamed them," Chuck told Graham.

"How are you going to do that?" Graham asked. Chuck grinned and laid a finger to his nose. "Oh God, you're gonna use a movie plot?"

"He's going to tweak it," Sarah said with a shrug. "But, yeah, the con is solid."

"I'm putting Shelia on this now," Graham told them, shaking his head and chuckling. "Keep me in the… you know what, don't. I really don't want to know." Graham laughed as he disconnected the feed.

"You really think you're going to scare the Armenian mob?" Jack asked, from where he had been standing in the doorway. "Why would they be scared of her?"

"Because, the power of suggestion is a powerful thing," Chuck told him.

Sarah quickly hit the button to reconnect. The screen popped back up, with Graham looking amused. "Change your mind?"

"No, I need you to spread the word: The Ice Queen has found her king," she said, turning to Chuck and grinning. "Charles Carmichael is alive and well and is with me."

Graham burst out into laughter. "I hope you two know what you're doing."

"You know I don't," Chuck admitted with a shrug. "But I trust _her._"

"Schnook," Jack muttered, with a smile on his face.

"Good luck, Bartowski," Graham said signing off. He paused before he hit the button. "And I don't mean with the mission." With that, he signed off.

"What does that mean?" Chuck asked. Sarah just grinned and walked off.

* * *

A/N: I know, CQ writes him as the dumbest smart guy in the world.


	18. Ch 18, The Sting

A/N: I went back and watched the movie. I decided to make it less complicated. Ellie doesn't like it when it's complicated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Erik Petroysan sat in the back room of his sports book. He hated running it, but there was so much money there. Plus, it enabled him to hide the huge bank of computers in the back, where his men were running different computer scams, selling Internet passwords, and stolen credit card information.

Hearing a commotion out front, he stood. His men went on alert.

"ERIK PETROYSAN!" he heard a woman call. His blood went cold.

The story going around for the last week told how he was wanted by the CIA assassin, The Ice Queen. He wasn't sure why he was wanted, but he did know his men kept disappearing.

The door swung open, and a tall, blonde woman stood there, with an even taller man behind her. "You use a shooter named Bobby Quick?" she asked.

"I do, but lady, I've not seen him in days," Erik replied, his hands raised. The woman was like a flash, taking out the two men to either side of Erik, disarming them and disabling them. As she did, the man stood there, pointing a gun at him, lazily chewing on a toothpick. They were both dressed in black, and showed no nerves. After the two security men went down, she drew her weapon on Erik. The man lazily reached into his inner coat pocket, pulled out a USB drive, and threw it on Erik's desk.

"Play it," The man said in a soft, but intimidating voice.

Erik moved slowly, picked up the USB drive, and plugged it into his computer. He watched the computer, his eyes wide. "I haven't seen him!" Erik protested. "Besides, that guy owes me money; why would I have him killed?" Erik looked up. "Why do you care?"

"Because that was my father," the woman hissed. The color drained from Erik's face.

}o{

_Two weeks earlier_

"I'm confused," Bryce said. "The _Sting_ is about a con."

"Ah, but it's not _just_ about the con, but _getting away_ with the con," Chuck replied, grinning. "What people miss in that movie is the 'murder' that makes everyone leave the fake sportsbook."

"And that's what we're focusing on," Jack said.

"_We_?" Sarah asked, confusion on her face.

"We," Jack emphasized. "Listen, Erik is as new-school as they come, so if you try to fake my death, it's got to look legit. That means nothing done by computer."

"Also, we can't do like _The Sting_ and do it in front of him. On a movie set is one thing, but in real life…" Chuck trailed off.

"Too many variables," Jack finished for him, a little impressed. Chuck laid his finger against his nose. Jack grinned, and did the same.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and walked over to another part of the room. "Finally found a flaw in Chuck?" Bryce asked, moving over to her, goading her.

"No… if anything, I wish he'd ask me more," Sarah admitted.

}o{

_Now_

"Listen, this is a fake, and I get it… you love your father-" Erik began.

"_Love my father?_" Sarah asked, whipping off her sunglasses, looking into Erik's eyes. Erik gulped, and stepped back. "The sonofabitch owes me so much I don't know if I can calculate it."

"Oh boy," Erik muttered. "Listen, can my men verify it?" Chuck reached over and pulled out the USB from the computer. "You idiot, that could wipe it clean!"

"Oh, my bad," Chuck replied.

}o{

_Two weeks ago._

"We need into Erik's computers," Chuck began.

"But you'll be with me," Sarah countered.

"But I'll be here," Sheila answered from the top of the Castle steps.

"She's good," Chuck replied, shrugging.

"Good enough to do what needs to be done," Sheila replied.

}o{

_Now_

"I'm carrying a copy," Chuck replied, pulling out another USB. "Call in one… _just one_… of your nerds."

"I wouldn't call them nerds," Erik said.

"Must not be any good," Sarah muttered. Erik hit a buzzer on his desk, and a minute later the door opened.

"Frank, take this to our best tech guy," Erik said. "Have them analyze the data, and make sure it's a fake."

"We should go with them and make sure they don't try and lie," Chuck said. Erik looked nervous. "I mean, wouldn't you lie if you thought you might get killed?"

Sarah cocked the gun, and beads of sweat trickled down his head. Suddenly they all heard a commotion in the main room.

}o{

_Two weeks ago_

"So how do we wrap it all up?" Bryce asked. Chuck and Jack turned to each other and grinned.

}o{

_Now_

Sarah turned, her eyes wide. "Charles! Look out!" Chuck's body jerked as bullets hit his back, and he crashed to the ground. Sarah moved to shut the door, when she was hit in the shoulder. She raised her gun.

"Jenny Burton, Ice Queen, this is for stealing my partner!" Bryce yelled, shooting her in the chest. Erik's goons went for their guns, when Bryce pointed his gun at them. "Bryce Larkin, CIA," he said. "Been after these two for a while. Lot of unsanctioned kills by them."

"Who the hell were they?" Erik asked

"The Ice King and Queen," Bryce replied.

"Got something, Boss," a big burley man said, handing Bryce a tablet. Bryce took the tablet, looked at it, and gave a low whistle. "Heh," the big man grunted. "Guess that moron gave us something useful."

"That he did," Bryce replied. He looked up at Erik. "Seems the Ice King hacked your computers when you put that USB in." Erik went pale. "Yeah, seems your skimming off the top… sure hate it if your bosses found this."

"What do you want?" Erik asked.

"You, out of the US, now," Bryce replied. "Or maybe I make it these agents were killed by your men."

"You wouldn't!" Erik bellowed. Bryce typed something into the tablet.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked.

"Oh, I'm about to send this to your… father," Bryce said.

"WAIT!" Erik yelled. He straightened his coat, and looked from goon one to goon two. "Think it's time I go back home, don't you, boys?" The two goons nodded. Ten minutes later, the place was cleared of bad buys.

"Chuck, that was the worst death scene I've seen in my life," Bryce told him.

"Here I am dead on the floor and you talk about me like that," Chuck said, sitting up. "Sarah?"

"I'm fine," she said, huffing.

"You're not _acting_ fine," Chuck replied. She gave him a smile, picked herself up, and offered him a hand. "You're also avoiding the question."

"Well, I'm not the only person avoiding the question," she reminded him. She helped him up, and as he stood she looked up at him. "I'm just glad he's safe, and we get to go back home." Chuck nodded, and Sarah turned and left the room.

"Ready for the plan?" Bryce asked.

Chuck just grinned.

}o{

Sarah walked into Castle the next morning, a little sad. Her father was supposed to be living in an apartment in Castle, helping run the coffee shop upstairs. Sarah didn't think anyone should trust him being in Castle at all, let alone by himself. But Bryce told her he had been locked out of everything. She'd started to say something else, when her father agreed with Sarah, and ended up staying with Bryce.

She was lost in thought as she came around the corner, seeing a picture of Paris covering the whole wall in front of her. Then the picture changed to Rome. Then to Greece, and finally, the waterfront in San Diego.

"That's my favorite," Chuck said, making her spin in surprise.

"What's your favorite?" Sarah asked, not knowing what was going on.

"The places you've been, the exotic locales; but San Diego, it's my favorite," Chuck told her. "In fact, I cannot _expresso_ enough what it means to me."

She chuckled. "Chuck, why is it your favorite?"

"It's where I met you," he said, her eyes widening. "A girl… excuse me, a _woman__,_ that has absolutely changed my life. She's has _bean_ my everything."

"Chuck-" she began.

He took her hands. "She's _bean _my protector, my friend, my lover…" She smirked at him. "And now… now there's one more thing I'd like her to be. One more thing I'd… _really_ like her to be."

"Say _really _one more time," she threatened.

He sunk to a knee, her eyes wide. "Sarah Walker, will you _really_ marry me?"

* * *

A/N: You're stopping it there?!


	19. Ch 19, Really

A/N: Last we left our heroes, Chuck had asked the question we're all waiting on the answer for…I mean, it's not a fluffhanger, because you _KNOW_ what she's gonna say, right? IT'S ME WRITING OF COURSE YOU DO! Wait…this is a ChuckQuinn one…oh boy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Are you serious?" she asked, staring at him. She paused, and grinned. "_Really_ serious?"

"I'm _really, really _serious," Chuck replied. The next thing Chuck knew, he was on his back, Sarah on top of him. He felt no pain, as his lips were trapped by hers. She pulled away, and looked into his eyes. "That's a yes, right?"

"Chuck, you do realize what you're asking me?" Sarah asked.

"For you to spend the rest of your life with me?" Chuck answered. "Listen, I don't pretend to understand why you love me, but you do. I don't pretend to know why the world _really_ makes you crazy, but I love it. I don't know why I was lucky enough to meet you, but I was. And I am going to do everything in my power to make you happy every day. _Really _happy."

"Ask me again," she whispered.

"Sarah, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she replied, tears running down her face as she nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you, _really _marry you, and _really, really_ marry you"

"This may kill me," Chuck muttered.

}o{

"Is it safe?" Bryce asked from the top of the stairs a few hours later.

"It is," Sarah replied. "Where have you all been? We have a case to work on."

"We wanted to give you two some privacy," Bryce said. He walked down the stairs, eyeing Sarah like she was crazy. "We know you two."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chuck said, raising his head.

"Chuck, your shirt is inside-out, and that file is upside down," Sarah told him.

"How do you always manage to look perfect?" Chuck asked. She grinned at him, and he shrugged. "You do."

"Dude, she said yes," Bryce told him.

"I just like to _expresso _how I feel about her," Chuck told him.

"I was hoping that would end," Bryce muttered.

}o{

"Why are you up here?" Alex asked. "Christ, Bartowski, you've got the girl, what else do you need?"

Chuck blinked. "Alex, you sound more like your father every day."

"I'm sure that has something to do with me hanging out with him more," Alex said.

"I don't think…" he began, but she scowled at him, and he decided not to say anything else. "What has you so… grumpy?"

"This place," Alex said, gesturing to the new coffee shop. "It doesn't have the same feel as the old place."

"The other place had a more rustic feel," Jack said, coming in from the back.

"Exactly," Alex said.

"You know, I think we could figure out a way to do some things to bring that feel back," Jack began.

"Legal?" Alex cautioned, giving Jack a look. Jack smiled and nodded. "Okay." She turned back to Chuck. "Oh, I get it, you need to have a man-to-man talk with him." With that, Alex left the room, leaving them alone.

"She's something," Jack said, grinning. "So, schnook, figured it all out yet?"

"Not even close," Chuck admitted. "But, you should know, Sarah and I are getting married." Jack just stared at Chuck, and it dawned on Chuck, he truly might be the only one who didn't know he was getting married. "I just want you to know that I will always want you to be a part of Sarah's life, but can you please quit hurting her?"

"Kid, I'm not-"

"Jack, you're breaking her heart," Chuck said, cutting him off. "She wants you in her life, but she needs a father, not… not the con artist." Jack's shoulders slumped. "I know your whole life has been… hard. I know you've done what you thought was best, but Jack, you've hurt her. And if you continue with that lifestyle, you'll continue to hurt her.

"You have a choice. For once in your life, make the selfless choice. Be a part of her family."

Jack didn't say anything. Chuck just nodded, and walked out of the coffee shop.

}o{

"Hey, Darlin'," Jack said as she came upstairs. "You got a minute?"

"Sure," Sarah said, wondering what he was up to now.

"I know I have no right to say anything about your love life or-" Jack began.

"Dad, don't," Sarah pleaded.

"Angel, he's the one," Jack said softly. Sarah's eyes went wide. "He's the man I wish I was. He's the man that will treat you the way you deserve to be treated… the way I should have treated your mom. That guy…"

He shook his head. "I couldn't believe him when I first met him. There was _no way_ he was real. It was a con; it _had_ to be."

Jack shook his head and gave Sarah a sad smile. "I was wrong." He sighed. "Darlin', that guy… he's the real deal, and you're his world. So, I need you to promise me something."

"What's that, Dad?" she asked, genuinely curious as to what Jack was leading to.

"If you are ever gonna pull some crap like me, walk away now," Jack told her. "Don't do that to him. Don't do to him what I did to your mom. I don't think you ever would, but if you think it might ever happen, then you need to walk away now."

"I will _never_ do to him what you did to mom," Sarah said softly, but fiercely.

Jack grinned. "Good," Jack said. He nodded, smiled, and walked off. "Good."

}o{

The door closed to the apartment, and Chuck looked up as Sarah walked in. "Charles Irving Bartowski," Sarah said, walking towards him… strutting, if Chuck had to choose a word to describe her. He swallowed thickly. "Did you talk to my dad?"

"Uh… maybe," he said, wondering if he needed to hide. He knew it would be futile if she really wanted to find him, but fight-or-flight was a hard instinct to resist.

"What did you say to him, Chuck?" she asked, walking up to him. Chuck stood there, feeling her tower over him, even though he was taller.

"I told him to stop hurting you," he said softly. "I know it wasn't my place but-"

He could speak anymore because he found her lips attached to him, her tongue in his mouth. It took him a second to figure out what was going on, but once he did, he gladly participated in the mind-bending, time-altering kiss.

"I'm not in trouble?" he asked, as she pulled away. She shook her head, her eyes locked with him. "I kinda felt like I overstepped."

"It's always terrible when your fiancé looks out for you," she told him, hugging him tight. "I don't know exactly what you said, but it was enough that he told me that if I wasn't in this the way I should be, to leave."

"Not in this?" Chuck said, stuptified. "Has he been paying attention to you?" Sarah bit back a giggle. "No, I'm serious. Good God, Sarah, if anyone was ever 'in it to win it', it's you."

"So, are you the prize?" she asked, her eyes dancing. Chuck thought steam might roll out of his ears.

"Seems like you got bamboozled," Chuck replied, and then gulped as she glared at him. "What happened to protecting me?"

"I _am_ protecting you, by teaching you to quit talking bad about yourself," she retorted. Chuck smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"We good?" he asked.

"We are," she replied. She paused and studied him. "You _did_ propose because you wanted to, not because I pressured you, right?"

"You were pressuring me?" Chuck asked, grinning. She swatted him. "Sarah, I proposed because I want you in my life. I want to be married to you."

"_Really_?" she asked.

Chuck's smile fell, his eyes went a little dark, and he leaned in. "_Really_," he replied. He saw her swallow, took her hand, and led her to the bedroom.

"Chuck me," she said, as they entered the room.

}o{

The entryway bell rang, and Jack looked up from the counter he had been wiping off. Everything seemed perfect, and that was always when the next shoe fell. Jack had watched too many cons fall apart, because people got lax when things were going well.

"What can I get for you?" Jack asked. "I'm assuming coffee?"

"Actually, I prefer tea," the British accent answered.

Jack made a surreptitious assessment of the man. He was 100% straight, but damn, if this guy wasn't built.

"You ever hear of a woman named Sarah Walker?" the man asked.

"Nope," Jack replied. "Never." Jack smiled at the man. "Earl Grey?"

"Sounds great. I'm Cole, Cole Barker," the Englishman said.

"Jack," Jack replied. "So, what has you looking for this Sarah woman?"

"No reason," Cole said. "Lovely woman, thought I'd see if she was single."

"Best of luck my friend," Jack said, sliding the tea to Cole, and taking his money. Cole nodded and left. Jack watched until he was sure Cole was gone and picked up the phone.

"Darlin' I think you got a problem."

* * *

A/N: Don't look at me, I have no idea what is going on.


	20. Ch 20, What's Cole Got To Do With It?

A/N: Back to Coffee, What's Cole Got to do with it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sarah scanned the parking lot again. "Sarah, can I _please _get up?" Chuck pleaded from the floorboard of the backseat.

"Listen; if my dad says we have a problem, then we have a problem," Sarah told him. "Okay, lot is clear, you can sit up." Chuck rose up, looking annoyed. "Get that look off of your face buster. I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

"I know that," Chuck sputtered. "But do you know how uncomfortable it is in the back of the car?"

"You've liked it when _I_ was back there, with you," she said, giving him a significant look.

"Well," he drawled. "That's different." His face was a little red, but he wasn't blushing as much as he usually did, and Sarah wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

"Okay, let's go inside," she said, getting out. She went to his door, opened it, and gestured for him to move.

"It's a good thing I'm not caught up in traditional gender norms," he muttered.

"Oh, don't lie… you like it when I'm on top."

"I doooo," he admitted, a grin on his face. "And so do you."

"Shut up," she said, pushing him inside, laughing. The laughter fell from their faces as they saw Jack, his arms crossed, looking at them. "Okay, Dad, we're here. Which again, I don't think is safe."

"This is about you, Darlin', not about him," Jack said. "No offense to him."

"He doesn't take any," Chuck replied. "It's probably a _latte _fuss over nothing." Jack just gave him a look. "He doesn't look too _frappe _about my coffee puns."

"What can I say, he's got a _bitter mug_," Sarah replied.

"Not you too, Darlin'?" Jack said. "Listen, some big, strapping British guy just came in here looking for you, wanted to see if you were single."

"Probably all of the straight men in the UK would like to know if you're single," Chuck muttered.

"I'm not," she said, and glanced at him. "Don't make me prove it to you."

"Is that the threat you think it is?" Chuck asked.

"Ahem," Jack said. There was no clearing of his throat, he just literally said _ahem_ to pull them back to the conversation.

"Would you recognize him if you saw him again?" Chuck asked Jack. Jack nodded. "Come with us."

}o{

"Damn it," Chuck muttered.

"What, that's him!" Jack said, pointing to Cole Barker. "How do you know him?"

"Yeah, Chuck how do you know him?" Sarah asked, curious.

"Your mission," Chuck told her, and her eyes went wide. "When you two split, after you got hit with the shot."

"I had forgotten that was the same mission you helped me through," Sarah said, shaking her head.

"Wait, this guy left my girl, and she was wounded?!" Jack said, his temper rising.

"Jack," Chuck began.

"I'm not gonna fight him, I promise. Have you seen him? He's even better looking in person," Jack said. "What could he want?"

"Probably my help," Sarah said. "I do owe him." Chuck and Jack looked at her. "He did lead away most of the guys after us."

"You don't owe him a damn thing, Darlin'," Jack proclaimed.

"Why you?" Chuck asked.

"We might have been a cover couple that night," Sarah admitted. "And if our cover wasn't blown, which knowing him, it probably wasn't…"

"Got it," Chuck said, standing up. "Well, I'm going to the little boy's room, and you probably need to call this in." Chuck quickly walked out of the room.

"What's eating him?" Jack asked.

"I was part of a cover with Cole," Sarah repeated. "As you said, 'Have you seen him?'"

"Ohhhh," Jack replied. "You two didn't… you know what, I don't want to know."

"We did not, we were professionals, but…" Sarah trailed off.

"You wanted to?" Jack asked, confused.

"God, no," Sarah replied. "I mean yeah, he's good looking, but that's it. He's a nice enough guy, but there's not a lot of extra when it comes to Cole. He's all about the job. No, if he's looking for me, then it's strictly professional."

"Does _he_ know that?" Jack asked.

"Probably not, and I need to talk to him," Sarah said.

"Or, you could just let him stew," Jack replied, grinning. "What? Might be fun seeing the kid jealous."

"No, Dad," Sarah said, shaking her head and walking the way Chuck had exited.

"Doesn't mean I can't mess with him," Jack said to himself, grinning.

}o{

"Walker, your boytoy is here!" Casey yelled, just as Sarah found Chuck. Chuck put his lips together and blew out his cheeks, widening his eyes.

"He's not… we didn't," she began.

"WALKER!" Casey barked.

"Damn it," she swore, and started toward the stairs. She spun on a heel, grabbed him, and kissed him until he thought he was _very_ special agent Chuck Walker. "I love you," she said, as she turned and headed up the steps.

"Chuck, you got a minute," Jack said, walking over to him. "'Cause, I have an idea."

Chuck knew he shouldn't listen to Jack, but at that moment jealousy's ugly head had risen.

}o{

"Chuck, this is Cole," Sarah said. "Cole, this is my fiancé, Chuck."

"Fiancé?" Cole said, surprise clearly all over his face. "Well, well." He paused for a second and held out his hand. "Well done, Chuck."

Sarah gave Cole a look, and fought not to roll her eyes. "Listen, I'm going to go call this in. Will you stay here with Cole for a bit?"

"Sure," Chuck replied. They watched her leave and Chuck motioned to the kitchen area. "Drink?"

"Love one," Cole said.

"Please, help yourself," Chuck said, sitting down at the bar.

"You're not gonna have one?" Cole asked.

"She doesn't like it when I drink during the day," Chuck replied with a shrug.

"I understand… mine doesn't like it when I go out and drinks with the guys," Cole replied.

"So you understand," Chuck said with a grin. "You know, gotta do what I gotta do to keep her happy." Chuck smiled at Cole.

"Forgive me, I just didn't see Sarah Walker settling down, and with… well, someone not from the spy world," Cole said, opening a beer for himself, and setting a glass of water on the bar for Chuck.

"Oh, I am CIA," Chuck told him. Cole looked surprised. "I was with her that night, you know, that you two separated."

"I never saw you…" Cole said, trying desperately to remember.

"I was on coms," Chuck said with a shrug.

"Ohhhhh!" Cole replied. "Well, how amazing!" He paused and looked at Chuck. "You two been together ever since?"

"What? No," Chuck replied. "I only met her a short time ago, you know, after she left the CIA."

"She left the CIA?" Cole asked. "Well, that's a problem, because I sort of need her. I need her to be my girlfriend that has a wandering eye."

"Oh," Chuck replied. "Well, I mean if they let her, I don't see why not."

"Let her?" Cole asked.

"We don't talk about it, but she left because the CIA wasn't really happy with her. Nor she with them, for that matter," Chuck said, looking a little nervous.

"That's crazy, why would the CIA be unhappy with her?"

"I mean, she's pretty crazy," Chuck said, shrugging. "She gets mad at me when I jostle her box that's on the dresser."

"Must be something important in there," Cole replied.

"Her ex-boyfriend's teeth," he said shrugging, as he sipped on his water. He put the glass down. "Dude's been missing for six months, but he's not coming back."

Cole's eyes went wide. "Uh, Chuck," Cole began.

"Your girlfriend gets mad when you go out and drink, right?" Cole nodded. "Mine gets mad when she can't see the moon."

"Hey guys," Sarah said, walking in. "I have been cleared to take part in the mission, if that's okay, Chuck?"

"You know I was thinking, what we really need is for you to distract him and give him some night-night juice, and I'm not really needed," Cole began, looking a little nervous. Sarah glance from Cole to Chuck, who seemed to be studying the wallpaper. "Why don't we have you two go in, as a cover couple?"

"That's not-" Sarah began.

"I love it!" Chuck said. Sarah turned to him. "I mean, I've been in the field before, and we can lure him away. You can tell him I like kinky things."

"That's a great idea," Cole said, backing out of the room.

"Have you been drinking?" Sarah asked. Cole's eyes went wide.

"He has _not,_" Cole said, defending Chuck.

"I haven't," Chuck insisted.

"Well, have to go call this in," Cole said, bolting out of the room.

Sarah turned slowly to Chuck who smiled at her. "Let me guess… Dad?" Chuck said nothing. Sarah took a deep breath and sighed. "I love you. I may murder you, and hide the body, but I love you."

"Good," Chuck replied. "Because I'm sort of freaking out about having to go in the field again." Sarah looked up to the heavens, ready to kill her father.

* * *

A/N: For the love of Pete….


	21. Ch 21, The Mission

A/N: CQ is on a roll lately and I'm just along for the ride…

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"I don't know whether to be mad at you or not," she began.

"I vote not, if I have a vote," Chuck countered. She gave him a look. "I don't get to _espresso_ my opinion, huh?" The look intensified. "Is this _grounds _for breaking our engagement?" Chuck didn't know the look could get worse, but it did. "So, you're saying that's _beanough__?_"

"I. Will. Murder. You," she growled.

"But we're not breaking up?" he asked.

She walked over to him, took his face into her hands, and kissed him senseless, which at this point she was sure wouldn't take much. She pulled away, and looked him in the eye. "Shut up," she said gently. "I don't know why you're worried about Cole, but I am glad that you're with me. And _no_, we will not do the thing where you're into kinky stuff, and want a threesome."

"Thank God, because I'm _way_ to jealous," he said. She gave him a look. "I mean, I know nothing would happen, because Cole is gonna give him night-night juice, but I'm just being honest. I'm not built like that."

"I'm well aware," Sarah told him, grinning. "But, I do have a question."

"That's fair, because I have a lot of questions, possibly hundreds," Chuck responded.

"Focus," she said, holding his face in her hands. "If we were to find ourselves in bed the way you found yourself in Carina's during her mission…" she trailed off, grinning at him.

"Well, for the sake of the mission, I should probably turn you down, given we have an important mission to complete," Chuck began.

"Chuck, Cole is taking the info and running. You and I are just being you and I," she told him. Chuck began to grin.

}o{

"Peter," Guy Pierre, their host, said as he clapped Cole on the shoulder. "Monique," he said, taking Sarah's hand and kissing it. "I am so glad you could make it," he told her, his eyes boring into hers, ignoring Chuck.

"Have you met my fiancé, Travis?" Sarah asked. Guy's eyes went wide. "What happened to you and Peter?"

"We're better as friends than as lovers," Cole said, and he glanced at Sarah. "It was me, I couldn't satisfy her."

Sarah's eyes went wide. What the hell had Chuck told Cole that made him this edgy, and jumpy? Cole continued. "Plus, these two… they go on like a house on fire."

"Travis," Guy said, shaking his hand in wonder. "How… how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Chuck asked.

"How do you satisfy a beautiful creature such as Monique?" Guy asked, nearly pleading.

Chuck studied him a moment. "Have you ever loved someone so much you'd do anything for them?" Guy starred at Chuck. "Have you ever loved someone so much that you make everything about them? You wish you could take away all their pain, and give them every pleasure they could ever ask for?"

"No," Guy admitted.

"Well, if you can't do that, then you cannot even begin with a woman like Monique," Chuck explained, putting his hand on Guy's shoulder and leading him off. Cole's eyes went wide, and Sarah, seeing what Chuck was doing, nudged Cole to follow her.

"I don't understand," Guy said.

"That's the bare minimum to even get started with a woman like Monique," Chuck said. "Think of it this way: The only thing that should make you happy, is when _she_ is happy. The only pleasure you should feel is when _she_ feels pleasure. You have to give, and give, and give, until there is nothing else to give, and then…" Guy hung on his every word. "And then, you have to give some more."

"You're talking sexually, correct?" Guy asked.

Chuck shook his head. "No, Guy," he replied. "I'm talking in every facet of life. If you love someone, you want them happy, not just when it's convenient for you. When you love someone, you want to take their pain away. When you love someone, you want what's best for them. It doesn't matter if it's Monique, any other woman, or _who_ it is. Loving someone is about you putting someone before you."

"But you'll get taken advantage of!" Guy protested.

"Does your fiancé know we can hear all of this?" Cole asked, locating and downloading the information he was looking for on Guy's computer.

"Doesn't matter if he does or doesn't," Sarah told him. "He's just being him."

"Do you really keep your ex's teeth on your dresser?" Cole asked. Sarah's eyes widened, and Cole chuckled. "Poor guy has no idea, does he?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Sarah said, smirking, and heading back to Chuck.

"He has no idea that no one ever stood a chance with you except him," Cole said. Sarah looked away and grinned. "I'm going to split. If you think it's safe, stay awhile and solidify the cover." Sarah nodded, and Cole took off.

She found him a minute later. "Of course I've been hurt, of course I'm vulnerable, but the only way to truly love someone is to give them your heart, your soul and let them make that decision."

"There you are," Sarah said coming up to Chuck. "I'm afraid Peter couldn't stay, too many memories for him."

"I can understand that," Chuck replied. "Are you okay with this?"

"What, me? Of course I'm fine. I told you, he meant nothing to me," Sarah said, looking Chuck in the eye.

"You don't miss this?" he asked. Guy watched them, having no idea this conversation was being conducted on two levels.

"This?" she asked, looking around. "Travis…" she shook her head, crossed the distance between them, slipped her arms around his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair, and pulling him close. She kissed him, not caring that Guy was standing right there. Guy looked around, a little unsure of what to do. They pulled apart. "You are all that matters to me."

"If you're sure," he said, a grin on his face.

"You know what, I think maybe I don't want to be at this party," Sarah told him, holding his gaze. "I think I want a private party."

"I understand now," Guy whispered to himself, surprising both of them. They had forgotten that he was there. "Go, Go! Have fun you two, make love, be merry, enjoy each other." He took Chuck's hand, pumping it vigorously. "You have taught me so much."

"It has _bean_ my pleasure," Chuck said. Guy's smile fell.

"Travis, he isn't ready for puns," Sarah told him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"A pleasure to meet you, Guy," Chuck said, as they turned to leave. "Remember…"

"I will, Travis, I will," Guy promised. The two walked out the door and to her car, got in, and took off. They headed down the road, a roaring silence between them.

"Teeth on my dresser, Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"I sort of wish _Star Trek_ was real," Chuck said, confusing Sarah. "This is where I'd say, '_Bean_ me up, Scottie.'"

"Good God," she muttered.

}o{

She parked the car in the apartment lot, and laid her hand on his arm. "Wait." She took a deep breath. "I hope you feel that I do that for you, you know."

"Do what?" Chuck asked.

"Put you first, your happiness first. I know this mission was hard on you-"

"This mission was hard on me, because I listened to my worries and insecurities," Chuck said, cutting her off. "Everything you've done since the minute we've met has been about me, and about us. Everything you've done has screamed you loved me, and I'm the one who is having trouble understanding what you're communicating."

"I should have said more," Sarah began.

Chuck leaned over and kissed her gently. "Sarah, there are _sooooo _many forms of communication," he said. He grinned. "There _really, really _are."

"I'm about to attack your _mug_," she told him, her arms wrapped around him. "Marry me."

"I think I proposed already," Chuck replied, confused.

"No, marry me, now, this week. Sometime soon. Chuck… there is no sense _procaffeinating _any longer."

"I was thinking a year or so engagement," Chuck said, a grin on his face. She glared at him. "Of course, I have always liked _Harvest Moon's Wonderful Life_ when the year calendar is made of four seasons that are ten days each."

"Too long," she said.

"How about the Sarah Walker calendar?" Chuck suggested.

"How does it work?" she asked, grinning.

"She pretty much gets to make the days whatever she wants," he replied with a shrug.

"Do you really want to wait a year?" she asked him. He shook his head no. "Are you okay with us getting married without a big wedding?"

"_I_ am, but you may have to talk to Ellie and Morgan," Chuck told her. "And they aren't as easy as I am."

"Baby, no one is as easy as you are," she said, sliding out of the car, leaving him sitting there.

"_Really_?" he asked. His door swung open, and she pulled him out, and took him into the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Next time, the finale of Chuck and Sarah vs The Coffee Shop

"_Are you ready?" Carina asked her._

"_How can you ever __not__ be ready to marry Chuck Bartowski?" she asked. _

_Carina and Zondra both faked sticking their fingers in their mouths and made gagging noises, as Sarah turned and walked away, a smile on her face._

See you next time!


	22. Ch 22, Frappe Ever After

A/N: When I started this, I had thoughts of coffee puns and a very different Sarah Walker. I think I've accomplished that. I'm not sure what else if anything to do. (The Cole mission I literally pulled out of thin air as I was typing the chapter Really.) I've got some more going, but as you see, I only have a few. Figure it's got something to do with the world at large right now. Whatever it is, I'm still here, still writing, so let me top your cup off, one last time. Ch 22, Frappe Ever After

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Bartowski!" Alex barked at Chuck.

"WHAT?!" Chuck shouted, terrified that something had gone horribly wrong.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get rid of your pre-wedding jitters," Alex told him, grinning. "You should know Bryce and Morgan are fighting over being co-best man."

"I knew that was a bad idea," Chuck said, standing on the beach in San Diego.

"As bad as letting the food truck cater the wedding?" Alex asked.

"Listen, she wanted simple, and she said Graham found someone to officiate. What am I supposed to do? Besides, she loved the food," Chuck reminded her.

"And how did Paulie take it?" Alex asked.

"He thanked me," Chuck said sassily. "He also said that he'd probably cry the whole time, so his food wouldn't have turned out as well.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked.

"Can you ever _not_ be ready to marry Sarah Walker?" he replied.

"Christ," Alex muttered.

}o{

She stood there, wearing a white top with white shorts, staring at the water that was to her left. The sun bounced off it, making a kaleidoscope of colors. She turned, placed her hands on the rail as she closed her eyes, and felt the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. She felt peace, tranquility, at one with the world. She opened one eye to make sure no one with a rolled-up carpet was coming her way. There wasn't, and she sighed again.

"Are you ready?" Carina asked her.

"How can you ever _not_ be ready to marry Chuck Bartowski?" she asked.

Carina and Zondra both faked sticking their fingers in their mouths and made gagging noises, as Sarah turned and walked away, a smile on her face.

}o{

"What's he doing here?" Chuck asked Bryce, his eyes wide.

"He said he knew someone who could officiate the wedding," Bryce said with a shrug.

The wedding song began, and Chuck turned to see Sarah being led down the aisle by her dad. Her smile was brighter than the sun that was shining down, and Chuck didn't know how she could look more beautiful.

Jack walked her down, looked at Chuck, and spoke.

"Keep her safe, schnook," he said. Chuck grinned and nodded, understanding this time.

"I will," he promised.

"I know you will," Jack said. Sarah and Chuck turned toward the officiant.

"Uh, Chuck," Sarah said in a low voice.

"He said he knew someone," Chuck replied, both looking at a smiling Graham standing in front of them.

"Friends, we are gathered here today, because these two refuse to _procaffinate_ any longer," Graham began.

"Oh, God," Sarah groaned.

"We sort of deserve this," Chuck reminded her.

"I know," she replied.

Graham's smile grew. "The _grounds_ for this union," and Sarah winced, "is just a small _expresso _of their love for each other."

"He's on a role," Sarah muttered.

"Today is a _frappe _day, and there should be no _bitter mugs _in attendance," Graham continued.

"I'm regretting everything I did," Chuck told Sarah.

Graham ignored them, and continued. "_Unbeanknownst _to these two, I have the authority to wed them, and it is my privilege and a _perk _to do so."

"I don't regret _everything_ you did," Sarah said, smirking. Chuck turned red.

Graham smiled at the two of them. "In all seriousness, these two…" Graham shook his head. "I have seen two people my wife and I have grown extremely fond of, find each other, and will go to great lengths to protect each other."

Chuck and Sarah snuck a look at each other, remembering their conversation about being a protector early on.

"If there is anyone here who thinks these two shall not be wed, and you speak, there are enough government agents here to grab you, throw you in a hole, and keep you there until you are old and gray. So just… don't," Graham said, giving the audience a glance.

"Is this a shotgun wedding?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"I only brought a knife," Sarah replied with a shrug.

"Am I gonna cut myself on your garter?" he asked.

"No, not so long as you take your time," she bantered back.

"Remember you asked for it," Chuck said.

"Agents," Graham growled. Chuck and Sarah stood at attention.

"Wait, I'm not, nor ever was, an agent," Chuck protested.

Graham shrugged. "It works." He cleared his throat. "Sarah, do you… what, Chuck?"

"Can I ask her?" Chuck asked. Graham blinked, then gestured with his hand to go ahead.

"Sarah, do you… _really-_"

"Do. Not…" she warned, a grin on her face.

"_Really-_" he continued.

"You are asking for it," she said, the grin growing.

"_REALLY-_" he said, smirking.

"I DO!" She said, grabbing his shirt and dragging him in for a kiss.

"Walker!" Alex barked. Sarah ignored her. "Bartowski!" Sarah pulled away, her eyes sparkling.

"Not yet, Walker," Graham told her. Sarah gave him a look. "I need him to-"

"Chuck, do you?" she said, in a calm voice, still looking at Graham.

"I _really_ do." Sarah grabbed him and began to kiss him again.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Graham told the two locked in a kiss. "You may carry on." They ignored him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. And Mrs. Bartowski," Graham told the audience, shaking his head at the two. He just walked away, as the two continued the kiss.

}o{

Everyone eventually left, and the newlyweds were sitting at a table, having finished their street tacos. Chuck's arms were wrapped around Sarah, as they watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon. "You know this whole 'you being in charge' thing really worked out to my benefit."

"Worked out for mine as well," she said, happily sighing. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you, Sarah," Chuck replied, kissing the side of her head. "Are you sure you're okay living in Burbank with me? I would gladly move here."

"Chuck, everything we have is in Burbank. We can come here and visit this spot whenever we want, but I want to go home. And home is where you are, and that's Burbank."

"How'd you get to be such an articulate schnook?" Chuck asked. She giggled at that. "What ever shall we do at home?" he asked her, his breath hitting her ear. She shuddered.

"I have _so_ many ideas," she said.

"_Really_?" he asked. She sat up, turned around, and looked at him. Her eyes blazed, and she grabbed his shirt.

"I'm gonna need you to shut up and kiss me," she told him.

"Again, totally okay with you controlling this relationship, Mrs. Bartowski."

"Okay, you can talk, but you only get to call me Mrs. Bartowski, and that's it," she told him.

"_Really__,__ Mrs__.__ Bartowski_?"

"We are getting arrested for lewd conduct and public indecency," she said, shrugging and attacking his face.

He managed to pull away. "How about we go to our hotel, and start our honeymoon?" he asked, glancing at the hotel a few hundred yards away.

"If that's what you want," she said standing.

"It's _really_ what I want," he said, running.

She shook her head. "Like you can get away from me… Travis." She took off after him, catching him just as he opened their honeymoon suite door.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for joining me on this one. We've got others going, so feel free to join me there. Take care, wash your hands, see you soon.


End file.
